Everything Has Changed
by LizaMalfoy
Summary: Cuando todo parece marchar bien, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro...
1. La estacion

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. **_

Bueno, hola antes que nada. Les traigo una nueva historia. Decid publicar en Fanfiction algo sobre Ginny y Draco. No me pregunten qué motivos tuve, solo sé que lo quise xD

Bueno, en esta historia Draco no tiene que matar a Dumbledore por lo tanto él está vivió, por ahora, y Snape es el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Espero les guste.

También pueden encontrar esta historia en Potterfics bajo el nombre de _Bajo la lluvia_. Acá tendrá otro título y cambiare algunas cosas. Un beso y saludos.

Capítulo I

Harry y los hermanos Weasley habían atravesado la barrera del andén nueve y diez. Esperaban alguna señal de la inconfundible Hermione. Una cabellera castaña y rizada. Alguien que agitara una mano en el aire en señal de que había aparecido y de que extrañaba verlos. Se sentaron en un asiento contra la pared y allí esperaron por mucho rato. Habían llegado temprano ese día, puesto que el señor Weasley había ido a trabajar. Su esposa, una mujer bajita y rechoncha, era de esas personas que no les gusta esperar y les aterra las llegadas tarde. Por eso los hizo levantar dos horas antes.

-Yo no sé porque mama se desespera-Comento Ron moviendo el pie con irritación.

-Sabes que siempre lo hace-Contesto Ginny.

Harry no decía nada, se acomodaba los anteojos que estaban un poco torcidos por el viaje. Si de algo había que agradecerle a la madre de Ron era que está siempre los levantaba temprano para darles un buen desayuno. Ella decía que era la comida más importante del día. Eso al muchacho le recordaba mucho la postura de tía Petunia cuando Dudley no iba a la escuela en verano. Lo alimentaba como si fuera el último momento de su vida y después debía asistir todos los días a clase de deportes extra para poder recuperar la forma. Oían voces lejanas, pero que reconocían. La de Neville forcejeando con su abuela y las de las gemelas Patil. La de Pansy Parkinson y las de Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos habían sido siempre sus rivales. Se odiaban desde primer curso, como la noche odia al día. Muchas veces acabaron castigados por culpa de ellos. Excepto la pelirroja que en ese momento jugaba con sus dedos. Nadie podía negar que sus habilidades en el Quidditch le impedían ser descubierta (misteriosamente siempre desaparecía con escapadas furtivas). Sus hermanos le enseñaron a ser precavida y llevar miles de sensores alertas.

-¿Creen que vendrá?

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Harry, aun moviendo sus anteojos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Quién más puede ser?

-¿Cómo vas a preguntar eso Ron?-Cuestiono una pelirroja a punto de ahogar una risotada-Es tu amiga, se supone que debes de saber que ella odia igual que mama llegar con impuntualidad.

-Bueno yo no la veo acá-Se defendió el muchacho-Así que no me digas que no la conozco.

Mientras Harry creaba un muro entre él y sus amigos y miraba al rededor, distinguió la figura de Draco Malfoy. Un chico alto, musculoso y rubio. Ojos grises y tez pálida. Cualquiera diría que es apuesto como su padre, pero los años han llegado al rostro del señor Malfoy con negatividad. Movía su carrito con impaciencia, cara de desprecio y repulsión hacia otro ser humano. Por suerte los ojos verdes de Harry se apartaron el momento que Malfoy llegaba hacia ellos.

-Vaya, pero miren quienes están-Murmuro con voz melodiosa.

Ninguno dijo nada, sus miradas cambiaron a un asesinato en masa.

-Hola Potter. Te veo igual de rajado que el año anterior-Sonrió con malicia y miro a Ron y Ginny-Bueno, veo que Hogwarts hace caridad. No le queda de otra. Sería poco probable que ustedes pudieran estudiar allí en cuanto a sus calificaciones.

-Cállate Malfoy-Murmuro colérico Ron.

-Lo que digas Weasley.

En ese momento, los ojos grises buscaron los marrones de la muchacha que estaba sentada al lado del pecoso.

-Hola pobretona.

Ginny respiro hondo y lo miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Terminaste con tu discurso de bienvenida? El tren esta por ahí-Levanto una mano y señalo la locomotora que despedía humo sin idiotas de tus amigos ya subieron, creo que se están peleando por quien se sienta primero. Corre antes de que te quiten un lugar y tengas que mostrarles a todos el poco afecto que te tienen.

Ron ahogo una risa y Harry miro preocupado a Malfoy. Este se había puesto enfermo y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lava tu boca patosa, puede que mañana no tengas comida y debas de saborear la de ayer.

En ese momento Ron se levantó llevando una mano a su bolsillo pero Harry lo impidió rodeando su espalda con el brazo y susurrándole al oído.

-No le sigas el juego, recuerda que es lo único que tiene.

-Cierra la boca Potter.

-No le hables así a Harry-Malfoy suspiro sintiendo vergüenza por ella.

_-Vaya Potter, veo que tienes novia. _

En ese momento, la hermana de su amigo se había puesto de pie y miraba con sumo odio a Draco.

-Hola Harry, Ron, Ginny-Una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos saltones se había acercado al grupito de chicos que estaba a punto de tirar a la serpiente a las vías y les sonrió con humor-Hola Malfoy.

-Genial, la chiflada-En ese momento Harry se acercó al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la varita. Fue seguido de Ron-Esta el grupo completo, podrían pensar en aparecer en los cromos de ranas. Tu familia tendría dinero extra Weasley.

Miro a Ron con sorna.

-Solo falta la sangre sucia y esta el quinteto de fracasados.

En ese momento, Hermione caminaba hacia ellos alterada y mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien se percataba de la escena.

-¡Bajen sus varitas! ¡Bájenlas!-Intento tocar la mano de Harry pero este se lo impidió. Levanto un poco más la muñeca haciendo contacto directo con el pecho de Malfoy.

-¡Basta!

-¿Porque no te vas Malfoy?, nadie quiere verte.

Ginny miro con seriedad al rubio. Titubeando y sonriendo aun secamente de lado, siguió con la marcha del carrito y se perdió entre la multitud de serpientes. Eso sorprendió a la pelirroja. Malfoy no le había dicho nada, ni quiso inmutarse por contestarle. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Algo en su mirada no la dejo tranquila.


	2. Con nadie

_Nota principal, menos importante, involuntariamente escrita: Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso es obvio, la historia tiene como único fin entretener, eso espero, __**aunque ni lo creo**__. (xDD)._

_Hola, espero que este muy bien (=, nos vemos, un beso y ¡cuídense!_

Capítulo II

La mesa de Gryffindor era un gran bullicio. Todos se dedicaban a comentar el verano con los amigos que no habían encontrado en el tren, otros comían (como era el caso de Ron) y otros se preocupaban por los exámenes que debían de afrontar.

-Hemioon, noo hagles mags de esoo ¡Meee shiento neggvioso!.

-No hables con la boca llena-Lo reprendió una molesta castaña, que hablaba con Seamus sobre Pociones. Ginny estaba sentada junto a sus compañeras de clase. Extrañaba esos momentos en la madriguera llenos de partidos con sus hermanos y horas en su silenciosa habitación, releyendo una y otra vez los ejemplares del profeta. La maldad se había terminado. Bueno, no literalmente. Voldemort había desaparecido. Nadie sabía si en realidad después de tanto trabajo decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, si estaba buscando algún elemento perdido que lo ayudara a seguir sembrando maldad o si solo se hacía esperar. Lo importante era que por el momento, nada extraño pasaba. La menor de los Weasley comenzaba a cursar su sexto año y estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo normal. El año anterior sus MHB habían sido un éxito. Su madre, orgullosa y enormemente feliz le había obsequiado una cadena de oro (fundada por duendes) que pertenecía a su bisabuela.

_-¿Sigue viva?_

Aquella pregunta de George fue suficiente para que su madre le arrojara un bol lleno de crema de maní.

-Ginny ¿Te sentís bien? No tocaste el pastel de almendras y sé que te encanta-Su amiga Alexia estaba sonriendo mientras trataba de analizar solo con la mirada el semblante pálido de la chica.

-No tengo mucha hambre-Contesto de manera cortante una angustiada muchacha.

Al día siguiente, las clases comenzaban y la pelirroja estaba igual o peor que el día anterior. Se vistió de forma perezosa y bajo las escaleras aún más cansada que de costumbre. No quería ir y ver a sus compañeros. No quería desayunar. No quería caminar. No quería _chocarse con nadie._

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Harry que acomodaba su mochila con detenimiento revisando la lista que Hermione, con pura dedicación, le ordeno en la Madriguera. Al verla sonrió de oreja a oreja y arrugo un poco el ceño al ver su expresión desdeñosa.

-Buen día Ginny.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?-murmuro entre dientes y camino hacia la salida. Cuando cruzo el retrato de la dama gorda respiro hondo dándose cuenta que había sido una tonta. Recibiendo consejos educados de la mujer molesta del cuadro volvió a la habitación. Pero el moreno ya no estaba ahí.

Salió al pasillo resignada a estar más animada y camino con la mochila al hombro. Hogwarts se estaba despertando para un nuevo año y ella solo quería que la navidad llagase. No tenía depresión ni mucho menos. Tenía confusión ¿Nunca te sentiste así? El problema era que ella, no sabía por qué. De camino al gran comedor se encontró a Colin, murmurado cosas muy preocupado.

-Hola Colin-No sabía que motivo tenia para ser cortes con él. Tal vez los años de confianza y amistad le hacían bien.

-Hola Ginny-Sonrió de lado y se acomodó el cabello. En el intento por estar tranquilo sus libros cayeron al suelo, logrando que la tapa de uno de ellos saliera despedida medio metro.

La pelirroja saco su varita y acomodando en condiciones el volumen murmuro: _Reparo._ Quedando como nuevo se lo entrego al inquieto chico.

-¿Estas bien?-El asintió y ella sonrió divertida.

Con una mejor compañía, ambos decidieron ir a tomar un poco de té. Pero su suerte no fue la esperada. Malfoy pasaba en ese momento por su lado junto a sus monos guardaespaldas; Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Amigos nuevos comadreja?-El rubio se paró unos segundos para ridiculizar a los leones.

-Ella tiene más amigos que tú.

Colin se puso del color de la remolacha y miro a los Slytherin con desafió. Los tres rieron y Draco, sin apartar los ojos grises de los marrones ironizo:

-Sé que estas cansada de la misma compañía Weasley y es entendible, tu familia no es gran cosa la verdad…

-Mátate hurón, nos harías un favor.

Ginny apretó la mano de su compañero de clase y sin dar la vuelta se apartaron de los mamotretos que seguían de pie, burlándose en silencio.

-Oye Goyle tengo hambre, vamos.

-Sí, yo también siento hambre. Malfoy ¿Vienes o qué?

No contesto, aún seguía observando la cabellera de la pequeña muchacha. Ginny supo en ese momento, que el mal que sentía se había quedado en el pasillo.


	3. Solo es un pastel

_**Nota menos importante, igual de aburrida que las otras**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener._

_Espero que estén muy bien, les dejo un capitulo. Un beso y vivan felices. =)_

**Capitulo III**_. _

Ginny estaba sentada en el primer banco de la fila del medio. Habían pasados tres días desde su llegada a Hogwarts y su sentimiento de profunda angustia no había cesado. El profesor Snape tenía a todos los chicos, tanto Hufflepuff como Gryffindor atentos a cada gesto, palabra, movimiento e incluso si su respiración era variada, a la espera de algo importante. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había vuelto la peor materia dictada en el castillo.

-Bueno... escuchen Tienen que realizar dos pergaminos con lo visto en los años anteriores y entregármelo con una actividad práctica. Es decir, eligen una pareja y practicaran en sus ratos libres lo que crean que es poco para su coeficiente intelectual ¡Silencio!.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y entre quejas e indignación los alumnos manifestaron su desagrado.

-Les quitare diez puntos a cada uno y créanme que lo voy a disfrutar.

Los ojos negros se clavaron por un segundo en los chocolate de la muchacha que en ese momento lo asesinaba por las pupilas y dándose vuelta se acercó a su escritorio.

-¿Hacemos juntos el trabajo?-Murmuró nervioso Colin. Ella asintió sin decir "mua" y saco su pergamino anotando lo que se le venía a la mente sobre el repaso de los trabajos pasados. Veinte minutos después abandonaban el aula y se dirigían en masa al Gran Comedor. Casi todas las barrigas pedían auxilio y ahogamiento de calorías para deprimirse antes de la próxima clase con el murciélago parlanchín.

Estaba tan cansada de sentirse tan inútil que no observo como dos ojos de color gris se fijaban en ella al entrar por las dos enormes puertas de madera y cuando se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces Draco, aun queres seguir siendo buscador?-Blaise estaba comiendo una porción de tarta de calabaza mientras atento, esperaba el si.

-No lo sé.

-¿Como que "no se"?-Levanto ambas manos formando comillas en el aire-Dijiste que estabas ansioso por el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tiene de importante si voy a ir o no?-Frunció un poco el ceño y su compañero, que lo que menos quería era empezar una pelea, miro hacia el costado y busco cháchara con Nott.

Suspiro irritado y se frotó la cien con una de sus pálidas manos. Oyó como, cerca de el, en la mesa de los estúpidos leones se formaba una conversación alterada.

-¡Estuve estudiando hasta muy tarde para Pociones! Dile que estuve haciendo Harry-El moreno miro a su amiga asintiendo secamente con la cabeza-¡Ves!¡Ves!.

-Me da lo mismo. Siempre todo a último momento Ron. Estoy cansada de tener que prestarte mis apuntes y mis trabajos como si no fueras capaz de hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Es que yo no tengo la misma suficiencia que vos para esas cosas.

-¡No te subestimes! No tenes la voluntad de ser capaz de nada y te lo digo por última vez; No.

La pelirroja llego con sus compañeros de clase y se sentó junto a una dormida Alexia. Que tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Bebió jugo de calabaza y comió una porción de tallarines con carne (nueva receta de los elfos) y espero conversar con alguien.

Dije que no se sentía bien pero, a decir verdad, ella no merecía ser una aburrida solo porque su humor estaba por el suelo.

-¿Alguien más a notado como Potter esta... más grande?-Crabbe tocio nervioso y Theodore la miro como si no fuera creíble lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Ah que te referís con grande, Pansy?.

-No me malinterpreten sonsos. Digo... que a lo mejor el tiempo que ah estado oculto en su casa o con las clases con Dumbledore le dieron más... aspecto de chico rebelde.

Zabini cogió con prisa el vaso con la bebida que la chica estaba tomando y lo miro con desconfianza, lo olfateo y luego lo volvió a poner junto al plato. Ninguno dijo nada, solo la miraron como si fuera un dragón pequeño escupiendo notas musicales. En la mesa de los leones, Neville había llegado con una planta extraña que su abuela le envió por correo de Brasil.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Lavender. En ese momento, Seamus aparto la mirada al ser tan petrificado por los ojos de la chica. Llevaba diez minutos viéndola.

-Es una_ Jother acutia_.

-Parece un pulpo-Todos miraron a Hermione, excepto el moreno con anteojos que sabía el animal nombrado-Es un animal de agua que tiene tentáculos.

-¿Que son los tentáculos?-Parvati había llegado y se sentó junto a Dean.

-Olvídenlo-Rendida, Hermione siguió con la lectura de Encantamientos-Apúrate o llegaremos de nuevo tarde.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y luego de cinco minutos, todos los Gryffindor (excepto el grupo de Ginny) se marcharon a sus clases.

Malfoy los vio salir y luego contemplo, con una despreciable admiración la cabellera colorada de la chica. Olvídenlo, jamás podrían saber si el solo estaba fingiendo o se estaba consumiendo por el fuego de ese cabello. Pero fue suficiente para que con una mirada de "levántense", sus dos guardaespaldas alzaran los traseros del asiento y fueran hacia ella, por obligación.

-¿Sola Weasley?. Debes de acostumbrarte, no estás en la lista de los populares como tu hermano-Ginny lo ignoro, apretó los labios y contemplo la pared de concreto.

-¿Sin palabras?, que bien... veo que al menos eso si aprendiste a guardar. Tengo una duda pobretona... ¿tu amigo cabeza rota, tiene algún tipo de beneficios por andar rondando por la noche los jardines? ¿O busca cosas comestibles para enviárselas a tu madre?

Sin voluntad, o solo si la intención era hundirle la cara, Ginny se levantó y enfrento esa mirada gris que el día anterior, la habían hecho caer en el baño de mujeres.

-¿Algo más?-Malfoy sonrió con esa mueca de puro desagrado y la pelirroja, para sorpresa de los pocos que miraban la escena murmuro:-¿Comiste postre?-Malfoy negó otra vez divertido-Entonces ten.

Del centro de la mesa, sostuvo con sus pequeñas manos un pastel enorme de manzana y sin remordimiento se lo tiro a la cara. Los monos se miraron confundidos y asustados. Tal vez por el derroche de comida. La cara pálida de la serpiente estaba cubierta con crema Chantilly y pedazos de fruta acaramelada. Sin dudarlo, la menor de los leones Weasley levanto un pie y con todo rencor piso al ciego rubio.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir pobretona!.

-¡Inténtalo!-Grito a todo pulmón.

Juntando sus libros, y feliz por la risa de los demás, Ginny levanto a Colin del asiento por el dobladillo de la manga y se marchó junto a él a su siguiente clase.

Ambos estaban en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Ambos, felices por haber visto nuevamente esos ojos que habían extrañado y molestos, por no poder dejar de pensar que el color y la sensación les gustaba, de igual manera, cuando recordaban al otro al despertar.


	4. Sueño negado ¡Riddikulus!

Nota absurda, menos importante, igual de ridícula que todas: Los personajes no me pertenecen, **eso es obvio**. La historia tiene como único fin entretener, **eso es imposible.**

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que muy bien. Cuídense y sean felices =)

Capitulo III

Todo era extraño, no se veía nada al rededor. Estaba sentado sobre una butaca en medio de la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentía frio. Oía ruidos a lo lejos, señal de que no estaba solo del todo. Una persona estaba junto a mí, alguien que conocía. Una chica de cabello negro y sonrisa en el rostro me observaba de manera intrépida. Como si lo que pensaba debería de estar pasando.

-Draco... mírame-Era Pansy.

Aunque lo único que parecía funcionar de manera constante eran los pulmones, no reaccionaba. Los ojos verdes de mi compañera tenían una chispa de secreto.

-Malfoy... mírame-Volvió a repetir.

Pero algo ocurrió, no solo el hecho de haberme llamado por mi apellido. El ambiente se llenó de un perfume distinto, mezcla de fresa y chocolate.

-Mírame Malfoy-No era la voz de su amiga.

El rostro pálido de Parkinson se cubrió de rosa y el cabello, negro como la barba de Hagrid se tiño de un pelirrojo como las plumas del fénix. Sabía que mi cara se había transformado en un rostro completo de confusión. Pero no quería irme de allí. No quería no sentir el aroma que despedía su piel, sus mechones cayendo de forma pareja sobre sus delicados hombros o su ropa. Los ojos, marrones que destiñeron los verdes me dieron la valentía para no sentirme idiota. Cuando ella me sonrió, desperté.

Draco Malfoy estaba agitado, sudando y completamente asustado sobre su cama. Tenía las sabanas en un bollo y con una de sus manos las apretaba con fuerza, como si así la presión del sueño fuera a parar sobre lo que cubría sus pies. No entendía mucho, no quería saber nada. Miro a un lado y a otro y respiro hondo agradeciendo de que los demás dormían profundamente. Cerro un momento los ojos y se tiro sobre la almohada cerrando sus temblorosos parpados, para intentar pensar qué demonios había sido eso

La primer semana de Septiembre había pasado y la pequeña de los Weasley lo consideraba un milagro. En los últimos días no había logrado dormir más de una hora y en clase, tenía que fingir que estaba leyendo en las nubes y que no se había quedado dormida, soportando así golpes en la. El sábado por la mañana, la muchacha bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas hacia una vacía sala común. Solo un chico de cabello azabache pegaba en el cartel de anuncios una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-pregunto acercándose a él, con los brazos cruzados y un poco de calor.

-Las pruebas de Quidditch ya están abiertas, los que se quieran postular tienen que anotarse. ¿Seguirás en el equipo Ginny?-El chico sonrió de lado y la miro.

-No lo sé. Este año es más difícil que el anterior y de milagro eh podido dar los exámenes.

-Es una pena. Gryffindor se perderá de un excelente cazador. Nos vemos.

Ella no supo si sonreír o abrazarlo. Se limitó a formar un gesto de agradecimiento por el cumplido y el, mirándola por más de cinco minutos se marchó hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

Hermione leía un libro sobe Transformaciones mientras almorzaba en la soledad del gran comedor. Algunos chicos charlaban animadamente con sus compañeros de clase. Parejas que mostraban su amor en arrumacos que a la Gryffindor la hacían sentir sola. Ella sabía que algo debía de hacer, algo que despertara a su amigo. Bueno, para ella "amigo" ya no tenía el mismo significado. _Solo con Harry, solo con él_. A quien quería engañar, ella estaba desesperada por que Ron le dijese: "Hermione, vámonos de aquí". Pero tal vez se volvía como Rita Skeeter antes de que él se animara a dar un paso. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada fija en los dos Ravenclaw una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo se acercaba a ella y la miraba divertida.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Que estás haciendo?

La chica dio un salto y negó fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Qué?, yo nada, solo leía.

-¿Que hay en la otra mesa que te interesa tanto?-La muchacha se dio vuelta en el asiento y vio, a la pareja de novios darse besos con sonrisas melosas-Ya veo.

-Yo no estaba mirando a nadie Ginny-Con un fingido enojo volvió a leer el libro, o eso intento fingir.

-Lo que tú digas.

En las mazmorras, la situación no era la mejor. Crabbe y Goyle habían comenzado una pelea por un muffin de chocolate que habían encontrado en una de las largas mesas y llamaban la atención de casi todos los presentes. Excepto la de un joven rubio que miraba un interesante punto en la alfombra verde.

-¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Tanto egoísmo?

-¿Sabes el significado de egoísmo Crabbe?-Susurro Blaise, temiendo intervenir entre los dos chicos por si recibía un golpe.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No soy tan idiota!-Los ojos cubiertos por los cachetes del Slytherin fulminaban al moreno. Miro nuevamente a su amigo y se acercó levantando un puño-¡Devuélvemelo!

-Pero... Goyle ya se lo comió-Susurro Pansy mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Entonces que me de uno nuevo!

"_Era Weasley""Soñaste con ella_". **No, yo no soñé con la pobretona.** "_Sabes que lo hiciste_".**"QUE NO."**

-¡Si, por supuesto!¡Bajare hasta la cocina y le diré a los estúpidos elfos que te hagan docenas para ti!

_"Era ella"._** "Que no lo era".**

-¡Eso espero!-La voz de Crabbe se oía como amplificada. Mucho chicos reían sin disimulo y una pequeña Slytherin, que miraba a ambos monos con miedo intentaba calmarlos.

-Blaise, ayúdame-El moreno no podía contener el humor y colorado a pesar de su color de piel puso una mano en el ancho pecho de Goyle y ordenándole salir lo aparto de la cara asesina de su compañero.

_"Soñaste con Ginny Weasley y no tiene sentido que seas tan bruto de negarlo"_

**-"¡QUE NO EH SOÑADO CON ELLA!"**

Draco Malfoy había gritado mucho más fuerte y había sonado en toda la fría sala. Muchos chicos, incluidos Zabini y Parkinson lo miraban confundidos y asustados. Genial, pensó el rubio, ahora me tomaran como a un fenómeno.

-A mí no me puedes engañar- Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia los jardines.

-No te engaño-La castaña estaba colorada y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Yo sé que queres que mi hermano de el primer paso, o el segundo... o el tercero-La pelirroja movió la mano indicando el tiempo que tardaría el muchacho en atreverse a invitar a la chica a salir.

-Estoy interesada en terminar mis estudios. No sé cuál es tu pensamiento pero para mí lo primordial es tener buenas calificaciones y...

-Cállate.

Llegaron a uno de los arboles donde pasaban la mayoría del tiempo leyendo, hablando sobre Quidditch, sobre sus amigos o sobre sus familias.

-Puedo ayudarte…

-No, gracias-Se adelantó su amiga a la propuesta de la pelirroja. La muchacha río.

-No iba a decirte nada fuera de otro mundo. Solo te acercas, le decís: Ron ¿Podemos hablar? Una excusa menos obvia imposible. Cuando estén solos lo besas y ya.

-¿Y ya?-Murmuro divertida e indignada la castaña-¿Y ya?. Para vos es muy fácil.

-Hiciste cosas peores. El año pasado invitaste a ese Cormac Mclohongos al baile de Slughorn solo para darle celos a Ron.

-Primero; no es Mclohongos, es McLaggen. Y en segundo lugar eso fue distinto.

-¿Lo decís por la relación de Lavender?¿Verdad?-Ocultándose detrás del libro de Transformaciones Hermione negó-¡Basta de hacer eso conmigo!

Puso una mano en la dura tapa de la obra pero en ese momento, vio salir junto a su grupo de inadaptados, a Malfoy. El cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado y tenía los ojos rojos. No supo que le había ocurrió. Pero se imaginó que nada bueno. Evito la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en su compañera.

-Tenemos que solucionar este tema, mi hermano no puede ser tan burro de no poder con una chica. -La castaña no contesto, pero se notaba el cambio de voz de Ginny-. Ni que fuera una _veela._

Luego de eso, se arrepintió y miro la tapa de color marrón con los ojos abiertos. En ese momento, Hermione bajaba la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Cerro la tapa tan fuerte que ocasiono que la pelirroja diera un salto.

-No... Yo no quise decirte nada malo Her…

Sin decir nada, la Gryffindor echando chispas por el cabello rizado se levantó del césped y se fue en dirección al castillo. _¿Solo por el estúpido de Malfoy había tratado de esa manera a alguien como Hermione?_ Pero los nervios de la muchacha no tenían nada que ver con la presencia de aquel chico, sino porque sabía que pronto la venganza caería sobre ella. Y para más desgracia y remordimiento de la situación, el rubio se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella. De un salto se levantó de igual manera que su amiga y a punto de perderse de los jardines, él le dio señales a la pelirroja de que tenían que hablar. _Iba a demostrarle a su conciencia de que no estaba chiflado_. ¿Comprendieron? Él se estaba volviendo un chiflado.

-¿Dónde vas tan apurada Weasley?. No están regalando comida en el gran comedor.

Intento ignorarlo, pero la sensación de culpa sobre la charla con su amiga fue más fuerte y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo miro por el hombro y le señalo una parte central de la mejilla.

-Tienes un pedazo de manzana ahí.

Y casi corriendo se perdió de la vista de aquellos ojos grises fríos como el ambiente. Furioso y colérico oía como sus amigos lo llamaban. Y preso de una ira que no podría controlar se acerco a ellos mientras apartaba de su cabeza y de su nariz, el olor a fresa y chocolate que acababa de sentir.


	5. Frías escaleras

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso es obvio, la historia tiene como único fin entretener (en mis sueños u.u xDD)

Espero que estén muy bien. Cuídense, sean felices y vivan tranquilos =)

Capitulo IV

El sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor estaba ocupado por tres chicos que estaban en sumo silencio. Solo se oían las respiraciones de dos muchachos dormidos, uno a cada lado de una molesta pelirroja. Era más de medianoche y el reloj marcaba el enfado de la chica. Estaba cansada de ser siempre el apoyo moral del grupo. Presa de un arrebato de melodrama se levantó tirando dos cojines al suelo, y con cada uno de ellos, comenzó a pegarles en la cabeza a los dos osos polares que roncaban.

-¡Ah!-Los largos y fuertes brazos de una comadreja intentaban cubrirse de la rabia.

-¡Ay Ginny!-El de cabello negro había perdido los anteojos entre el forcejeo y cayendo al suelo, rompió uno de los vidrios del lente-¡Mis anteojos!

-Sabes hacer magia. Arréglalo-Enfadada y en un tono de autoridad la chica los miro con los brazos cruzados y fulminando a su hermano con la mirada susurro en un grito ahogado:

-¡Eres un desconsiderado! Estoy despierta para ayudarte, no sé si sabrás que mañana tengo clases. Puedo irme a dormir tranquilamente y dejarte más solo que elfo en navidad.

Cando lograron recuperar la compostura y ambos estuvieron sentados, con los ojos aun pegados y con las mejillas rosas por la mala posición al dormir, aceptaron escucharla.

-Sí, lo sé. Perdón Ginny. Dime la idea-Respiro hondo y pensó en el plan que había estado diseñando para su hermano.

-Es sencillo. Sé que falta mucho para la primer salida a Hogsmeade. Sé que esta es tu oportunidad de poder acercarte a ella. Llevas cuatro años intentando hacerlo.

-Cállate-Murmuro incomodo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba por todas las fuerzas no cerrar los ojos. Ella rio y volvió a hablar mirándolo un poco más calmada.

-Se lo dirás por correo. No de manera verbal porque eres torpe y no lograras ni decirle "Te invito"-Harry ahogo una sonrisa y miro a su amiga un tanto embobado-¿Recuerdas el baile de navidad?

-¿Vas a echarme en cara todo lo que hago mal o te comprometerás a ayudarme?.

-Te estoy ideando el plan tonto.

-Entonces seguí con eso y no divagues como Fleur-Los tres rieron.

-¿Sabes bailar el vals?-Pregunto el moreno.

-¿Eh?-Las dos comadrejas lo miraron.

Harry recordó que ellos no tenían idea del mundo muggle y levantándose del cómodo mueble se acerco a Ginny.

-Pon una mano en mi hombro-Le indico mientras sujetaba su mano izquierda con la derecha de él.

Apoyo su temblorosa mano en la cintura y respiro hondo mientras, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le susurro:

-Un paso al costado y otro hacia adelante. Así.

Comenzó a moverse de manera torpe. Él no era buen bailarín, todo el mundo lo sabía y se había encargado de mostrarles esa vergüenza en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso. Ginny se había puesto colorada como su cabello, que hacia juego con las orejas de Ron.

-Vas bien-Murmuro mirándola sonriente.

Al comienzo ambos se pisotearon y tuvieron que parar para frotarse los pies. Pero luego de un tiempo de práctica ambos siguieron con su baile. Ron intento memorizar cada paso y en las vueltas que Harry le hacía dar a su hermana fingía anotarlo en su memoria con una pluma invisible.

Yo no recordare eso-Siseo un poco abochornado.

-Ya te saldrá.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar?-Pregunto Ginny aflojando las sudorosas manos en su remera de verano.

-En los bailes de cumpleaños que lograba ver por las ventanas de las casas de Privet Drive.

-¿Y de que me servirá intentar hacer eso con Hermione? Apenas lograre que ella diga si a la salida.

El moreno rodeo los ojos y agarro a su amigo por el cuello de su pijama mientras se despedían de la chica, que colorada como un tomate, no dejaba de asombrarse.

-Gracias Ginny-Susurro Ron subiendo los primeros escalones.

-Adiós. Buenas noches.

La muchacha vio a los dos chicos perderse en las escaleras y luego sintió la puerta cerrarse. Aun recordaba los ojos verdes de Harry mirarla fijamente. Los pisotones no le dolían, le daban una sensación suave a los dedos pálidos. Suspiro mordiéndose el labio y una oleada de confusión la invadió. Pues los ojos de su amigo pronto se volvieron grises en su mente.

*A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba nublado y por las ventanas de los pasillos se dejaba entrar una fría brisa. El gran comedor estaba lleno de chicos que comían y hablaban animadamente sobre las pruebas de Quidditch de todas las casas.

La pelirroja comía un plato enorme de cereal mientras observaba a su amiga, la castaña más indomable, envuelta en el diario el profeta.

Su hermano, intentaba concentrarse en el tocino que había destrozado con la mirada y Harry, aun sonreía bobamente por el baile de la noche anterior.

Al recordar que podría llevar tiempo intentar hacer mover los pies de Ron, agarro un pergamino de su mochila y mojando con tinta la pluma le escribió un recordatorio al bobo de su hermano:

_"En el almuerzo, en la primer aula del quinto piso, vayan los dos"_

Al recibir el mensaje, el pelirrojo negó con la boca abierta y Harry susurro:

-"¿Estás loca?".

Ron, con prisa y agujereando el papel anoto:

_"¡No!". Es la hora de la comida ¡Perdiste la cabeza!_

Ella enojada rompió el papel en millones de pedazos y los guardo en su túnica mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantaba del asiento para perderse junto a Colin, hacia la clase de Encantamientos.

Un muchacho rubio, con gesto osco y cara perdida observaba como la pelirroja se iba con el idiota de su amigo a sus clases, y comprendió que ese momento, era el ideal para molestarla.

Camino con paso rápido pasando por las miradas de las chicas de Slytherin y una vez que cruzo las puertas distinguió a los dos chicos subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y una vez que estuvo cerca, el olor a fresa y chocolate lo hizo parar en seco. Intento cerrar los ojos, pero fue más fuerte en vano.

-Si Colin, Harry le enseñara a Ron a bailar. Te invitaría pero hoy al mediodía es la primer prueba y no sé si querrán...

Las voces fueron apagadas cuando una chica, de cabello negro y tez blanca lo llamaba desde los pies.

-¡Draco! ¡Ven! ¡No terminaste todo!

Maldita serpiente molesta.

Malfoy no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de verla. De oír su voz, aunque de sus labios solo saliesen insultos. Sabía que su conducta tan estúpida había ganado que Weasley lo odiase. Pero no sabía si lo que sentía era reciproco. La voz de su conciencia le decía "Soñaste con ella otra vez". Si, él había vuelto a soñar lo mismo. Todo era como un maldito déjà vu. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos acercarse a la Gryffindor. Pero su impulso de superioridad le decía que no se comportara de manera tan obvia y se quedase en su lugar tan desagradable. El idiota rey de los fracasados.

La hora de Transformaciones con Gryffindor fue aun peor. El rubio veía la cabeza del pobretón y sentía que Ginny lo observaba. Su cabello era tan parecido al de ella que sintió las ganas de oler nuevamente esa fragancia tan apestosa que intentaba no desear. No quería buscar en ningún otro lado algo como eso, algo como aquel aroma. La idiota de Pansy solo olía a puré y eso le daba nauseas. Él quería el chocolate de su piel.

Cuando la vieja McGonagall termino de hablar la clase se dio por finalizada y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir. Vio como Potter y Weasley discutían en susurros, lo que le extraño.

*Las clases para Ginny habían sido peor. Recordaba como una lluvia lejana el ruido de los pasos de baile y de las risas al pisarse con Harry. Los ojos verdes le daban la sensación de volar sobre una pradera, en un cielo azul, bañado de nubes con formas. No quería que aquella sensación de tranquilidad y armonía se desvaneciese. Ella había estado enamorada de él desde pequeña, cuando lo cruzo en King's cross y su madre lo guío por la pared. Cuando "Buena suerte" significo para ella un mensaje de apoyo. Algo que el pudiese tomar como un saludo cordial y amistoso. Le agradeció a Ron la amistad tan fuerte que ambos habían sembrado y temió cuando ellos pelearon por el torneo de los tres magos. Ella lo había esperado, y tal vez, aquella oportunidad se le presentaba para demostrarle a él, al chico de sus sueños que ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar el beso con la tarada de Cho Chang.

*Los días habían pasado y las reuniones en el aula del quinto piso siguieron presentes. Habían cambiado el horario a petición de un desesperado Ron. Luego de una semana pudieron hacer que el pelirrojo diese dos pasos y sujetara la cintura de Ginny. Ella se sentía mejor bailando con Harry pero le había prometido a su hermano ayudarlo en el tema relacionado con Hermione. La castaña seguía molesta, aunque en más de una ocasión su amiga le había regalado una sonrisa.

El domingo de esa semana, Ginny llevaba el primer mensaje para la castaña cuando vio, a los pies de la escalera a un muchacho rubio sentado en las escaleras de la Lechucería. Temió que algo malo pudiese pasar. Ella no podía negar que se veía muy tierno durmiendo de esa manera. Aunque luego se odio por pensar así, el cabello rubio le daba una sensación de brisa cálida a los jardines. Quiso pasar sin molestarlo pero el camino era corto y con una mano temblorosa zarandeo a Draco. Que de un salto levanto la mirada con expresión de sueño y frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Estabas durmiendo. Necesito que me dejes pasar.

El chico la miro con odio y negó.

-¿Para eso me despertaste? Podrías esperar a que me vaya o pídele a tus amigos que te hagan el favor.

-Córrete Malfoy-Largo sin querer oírlo más.

El rubio abrió uno ojo y se apoyó contra la baranda de la torre. Sin descaro, negó.

Sabía que él estaba intentando por todos los medios vengarse del pastel y eso la canso. Si él no era valiente para olvidar lo sucedido ella no era tan boba de darle la oportunidad.

-Por favor Malfoy, hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

-Veo que tus padres te enseñaron modales-Sonrió secamente de lado. El color de sus ojos le hacía recordar porque demonios estaba durmiendo ahí.

-Veo que los tuyos no. Estoy tratando de ser sensible y pedirte algo con amabilidad. Si no apartas tu espantoso trasero de la escalera voy a volarte por los aires.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco escupió una carcajada, lo que puso más furiosa a la comadreja.

_Estaba solo otra vez, pero la orilla del lago era su única compañía. No había podido dormir mucho en esos días, la misma imagen aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Ella sonriendo en la estación junto al Expreso, ella mirándolo con rencor, ella burlándose del comentario sobre su transformación en Hurón. Ella llorando por el idiota de Potter en quinto curso. _

_De pronto, en la otra parte de la orilla, junto al árbol de manzanas la vio. Tenía un vestido blanco de seda y el cabello largo y colorado como un crepúsculo. No tenía idea de que hacer. No sabía que decir. Pero unas manos frías le daban sacudidas en la cara y en el hombro. Él estaba gritando, él estaba murmurando_ _**su nombre,**__ él había despertado a sus compañeros._

_-Gin... Ginn..._

_Lo seguían golpeando en el mundo real, pero él seguía viéndola en su mente. Ella sonrió de lado de manera dulce y fue alejándose, retrocediendo con pasos cortos. Hasta que ya no pudo verla. Desapareció con un fogonazo de luz._

_-¡NOOOOO!- Se despertó igual de exaltado que la primera vez. _

_Draco Malfoy había sido echado de su dormitorio por sus imbéciles amigas serpientes. Él había sido expulsado de su territorio. Golpeo muchas veces a la puerta, cuando un fuerte __**"¡Lárgate!" **__se oyó, y supo que no podía hacer nada. Solo romperles los huesos al día siguiente. Bajo hacia los sillones de la sala común pero fue imposible intentar dormir. No pego un ojo en la hora que contó las serpiente del escudo de Slytherin que aparecían por el cansancio de sus ojos y salió hacia los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarse con Filch y descargar su ira con él. Camino y camino hasta que llego a los jardines. Y sin pensarlo, el agua le recordó el vestido de Ginny. Camino con paso más rápido hasta correr hacia la lechucería y pensando que ese podía ser el mejor lugar, se sentó a pensar. Logro hacerlo por dos minutos, luego se durmió._

-¡Malfoy!-La comadreja lo trajo nuevamente a la tierra. Y asustado por recordar el sueño volvió a negar y formo una mueca odiosa con sus labios. Para tratar así de cambiar su expresión, ya que se sentía _cautivado_. Él no podía decir aquello mirándola a los ojos. No podía mentirle.

-Mira pobretona, no me correré y no seré tan patético de darte paso a ti. No eres mujer y jamás llegaras a serlo.

Sin dudarlo, la pelirroja apretó el puño donde tenía la nota hacia su amiga y abriendo bien la palma de la otra mano le proporciono a Malfoy una cachetada.

Aquel violento golpe lo dejo shockeado por unos minutos. Se apretó el morado cachete con enojo y el cabello, despeinado y revoltoso sobre su frente, le daba aspecto de marioneta ultrajada.

-¡La próxima vez que me digas algo así te bajare todo los dientes!

Y sin pensarlo, comenzó a revolverle el cabello con ambas manos. Estaba dolida, estaba enfadada, estaba enojada e iba a demostrarle a la serpiente apestosa que él no era quien para decirle algo así.

Luego del forcejeo, de los insultos y de la respiración entrecortada pudo mirarla. No podía hablar, no podía insultarla o abochornarla más. Algo se lo impedía. Dejo colérico al Slytherin en aquella escalera y sin recordar que tenía el papel y que este había caído junto al pie de Draco, se marchó a su sala común bañada en un resentimiento lejano a la vergüenza. _Era miedo. Miedo de que aquellas palabras le doliesen de otra manera. _


	6. Tu me puedes enseñar

_Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen (_**_eso es obvio_**_), la historia tiene como único fin entretener (_**_eso ni en un milagro_**_) xD. _

Hola =), espero que estén muy bien. Bueno, les dejo un capitulo nuevo… puede que no sea el mejor pero luego... las cosas cambian =). En fin…

Tuve un serio problema de desorden mental al subir los capítulos, así que este es el seis (: ,bueno… cuídense y sean felices, un beso =).

Capítulo VI

Ginny no salió de su habitación en todo el Domingo. Se dedico a estudiar en su cama, comer en su cama, leer en su cama, practicar Quidditch mentalmente en su cama, todo en su cama. No se sentía un oso por pretender invernar en otoño, pero lo que le dolía no era más que el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que tendrían que ser insignificantes para ella. _"No eres mujer y jamás llegaras a serlo"_, fue el insulto más hiriente y cruel que pudo salir de la boca de ese gusano rubio. Ella sabía que su noviazgo con Michael Corner, aquel Ravenclaw curioso, había sido puro berrinche para intentar olvidarse de Harry. Si algo debía de agradecerla a la oriental (Hablamos, de la inconfundible llorona Cho), era que le dio el momento perfecto para decirse: _"No seas patética Ginny, se tu misma"._ ¿De que serbia si el chico no le daba ni las dos para las tres? Intento dormir en más de una oportunidad pero su sueño no parecía darle tregua y acababa con los ojos como platos mirando las cortinas escarlata. Aun se sentía el verano pero el tiempo estaba cambiando_. La lluvia no se acercaba_ y no entendía por qué. El agua cayendo del cielo le daría tranquilidad.

Hermione y Alexia habían llegado al atardecer, preocupadas y un poco enfadadas. La castaña intento no entrometerse en su espacio personal, pues sabía que su compañera lo cerraba con mil llaves. Por tal motivo, Hermione iba a ser comprensiva, no la atormentaría con preguntas.

-Ginevra ¿Que ocurre contigo?-Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada-Contesto secamente.

-No me mientas, estuviste acá todo el día, no saliste a tomar aire-Se acerco a una de las ventanas y la abrió, en el preciso momento que un aire llenaba de luz el abombado cuarto de sexto curso.

-Cierra esa ventana que hace frió-Ordeno malhumorada.

-¿Frió?-Pregunto Hermione, que hablo por primera vez. Acerco una de sus manos a la frente de la pelirroja y la deposito allí unos segundos, luego la aparto y suspiro-No tienes fiebre. Fuera cual fuese el motivo Ginny... no es bueno que permanezcas aquí.

La miro a los ojos y no evito sonreír. Su amiga había ido a verla y ella se lo agradecía. Recordando que no había oído su voz por dos semanas. Y luego de estar unos segundos contemplando su gesto preocupado recordó el papel, y recordó que no lo tenía. En el momento que Alexia hablaba ordenando su meza de noche Ginny se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Luna me ha preguntado por ti y Colin me tiene harta porque dice que te has...

*Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban sentados en la banca de uno de los jardines internos del colegio mientras charlaban sobre la salida a Hogsmeade. En ese momento, el moreno recordó que no había acordado con Ginny un encuentro para esa noche, se había tomado tan enserio ese apoyo hacia Ron que no recordó que su tarea de Transformaciones aun no estaba terminada, y además que sus clases con Dumbledore pronto empezarían.

-¿No se lo dirás Seamus?-Pregunto Neville observando la planta espantosa que su abuela le había enviado al comienzo del curso.

-No.-Negó con ímpetu-.Y no quiero que ustedes lo hagan. Los matare si me entero de que ella sospecha.

-No me vengas con eso-Lo corto Dean que estaba leyendo el Profeta de ese día- Yo tengo todo el privilegio de ir y decirle: Hola Lavender _¿Sabías que a Semuas le..?_

-¿Que a Seamus que Dean?

Lavender estaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa radiante como los días de sol. Tenía la mirada fija en Thomas, que tartamudeaba por la sorpresa. A su lado, Seamus sudaba como si un maratón hubiera terminado de correr y Neville se enfrasco en observar con más detenimiento su maravilloso ejemplar de _Jother acutia,_

-¿Quien dijo Seamus? Yo no dije Seamus-Aquella escusa seria más que obvia. Hacerse el sordo jamás beneficio al moreno Gryffindo. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

-Sí. Dijiste su nombre y me nombraste a mí que es lo importante. ¿Que tenes que decirme?-Miro a Finnigan con las mejillas sonrosadas. El patético muchacho no pudo decir nada, estaba más avergonzado que Neville cuando Snape se burla de su ignorancia en Pociones.

-Nos tenemos que ir.

Mojado hasta los tobillos sujeto a su amigo por el cuello y se marcharon en una discusión con movimientos de labios. La desconcertada Brown los miro alejarse y suspiro con pena.

_-Yo esperaba que si tuviera algo para decirme._

Se marcho en dirección opuesta metida en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos, Harry contempló inquieto a Neville.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-Su compañero sonrió y acaricio la maseta con amor.

-A Seamus le gusta Lavender.

En las mazmorras, precisamente en la sala común de Slytherin, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso; Theodore y Draco estaban recostados cada uno en su cama. El día había sido el peor de toda su existencia para el hurón. No solo por el malhumor y por la mejilla que no dejaba de arderle sino por el recuerdo de una _mirada triste_. Una mirada que significo la impotencia de sentirse culpable. Se oía la pausada respiración en la otra cama mientras en la suya propia no podía tener ningún tipo de sueño. Estaba harto de esa situación, harto de toda señal que existía sobre la presencia de su corazón. No quería asimilar que las palabras de sus padres se estaban desmoronando. _"Un Malfoy no ama, solo anhela y desea". "Los muggles creen en esa estupidez, es lo que nos diferencia de ellos además de nuestra sangre real"_. Malditos sean todos los que creían en eso. Maldito el momento en que el fue obligado a ser parte de ese maldito grupo de gente sin pudor o piedad. Tenía miedo de terminar peor que Quirrell, temia quedar peor que Pansy, temía incluso por las cosas que no temía. Pero lo que a Draco le daba dolor de cabeza era ese extraño golpeteo en su corazón cuando veía a la Gryffindor, que no dejaba de aparecer en sus sueños. En el momento que respiro hondo y se levanto de su cama para ir al baño, vio en el suelo, junto a sus zapatillas un papel muy pequeño. No recordó haberlo visto ahí antes, pero llego a su mente el recuerdo de la escalera y de cómo maldiciendo a la pobretona por lo bajo, lo recogió del escalón. Se agacho para ver si tenía alguna anotación y en el momento que sus largos dedos lo fueron desplegando, el olor a fresa y chocolate llego a su nariz, y fue suficiente para que frunciera el ceño y tirara al suelo la lámpara de gas que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el frió piso. El estruendo provoco que su compañero saltara sobre el colchón y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-¿Que te ocurre Malfoy?

-¡Nada! ¡No tengo nada!-Pateo uno de sus zapatos y se toco el moretón que tenia junto a sus labios-¡No soñé con ella! ¡BASTA!

Nott, mejor dicho una asustada serpiente, lo miraba sorprendido y confundido. Pues él había oído los susurros de la noche anterior. No podía aparatarse eso de la mente; perfectamente oyó _Weasley_.

*Había pasado una semana luego del encuentro. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Ella no se atrevió a preguntarle por el papel y el no quiso acercarse. Encerrado en su cuarto, a media semana, Malfoy había leído la carta para Hermione.

_"Hermione, me gustaría poder invitarte en persona a un lugar que se te gustara. Si aceptas mi invitación, envíame una respuesta con esta lechuza"._

_Ron._

No rió, ni se mofo. Lo hizo sentir idiota. Si la comadreja podía ser cortes y detallista con la sangre sucia eso significaba lo poco hombre que se sentía Draco. Rompió la nota en dos pedazos y los arrojo a la basura. No se sintió mal luego de eso, pues sabía que la pobretona había mandado seguramente otra copia. Pero no fue así, Ginny no quiso volver a la Lechucería y evitaba por todos los medios ese lugar. En las comidas, en los pasillos e incluso en el horario de clase siempre iba con Colin o con alguno de sus amigos para no estar sola. No era una fugitiva y no tenia cuentas con nadie, pero temía las represalias del idiota con cara de nada.

En una oportunidad, Theodore encontró a Draco observando a la pelirroja con disimulo en la cena y desayuno. No quería preguntarle, porque sabía que se ganaría una puñetada en la cara. No quería perder el "acercamiento" con el muchacho, pero tampoco soportaba verlo así. Estaba como traumatizado. No prestaba atención en clase y mucho menos se concentraba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Malfoy seguía siendo buscador y Ginny, por suplica de Harry y su hermano acepto seguir siendo miembro y aun así, hizo su prueba. Las clases de baile seguían de pie, pero con más normalidad. El otoño se sentía y la primer lluvia llego, luego de intensos días de calor. La tarde de Viernes, cuando Luna y Ginny se habían citado para estudiar en la biblioteca (o eso intentar),Malfoy y Weasley se chocaron en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Pero el solo puso cara de desprecio y la empujo al salir. Ninguno quiso darse cuenta de que su piel había sufrido una leve descarga eléctrica y que sus pelitos estaban parados, pero basto que sintieran el perfume del otro para odiarse mutuamente un poco más.

Algo ocurrió el sábado luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La pelirroja le había dado a su hermano una nota con el nuevo horario. Habían cambiado a las nueve en vez de a las ocho así podían asearse y comer algo (ya que debían entonces soportar el mal humor constante, que aquel chico pretendía tener hasta no cambiada la hora). Pero entre una cosa y otra, el papel había terminado en el césped, del campo. El único que pudo darse cuenta de eso fue un muchacho rubio que espiaba a los siete puntitos rojos en el cielo. Se acerco al húmedo bollo y lo leyó.

_A las nueve en la primera aula del quinto piso, no falten._

_Ginny._

_PD: Aparten a Hermione antes de salir del gran comedor._

Eso no solo le dio curiosidad si no que tendría el momento perfecto para vengarse del golpe.

A las ocho y media, un Slytherin muerto de la intriga observaba a la mesa de los leones. Una pelirroja reía junto al pelele de su amigo mientras comía tarta de mora. Su imagen fue nublosa por unos segundos, pero debía pensar en cómo desviar a Potter y el pobretón. Así que se levanto en su búsqueda. En el camino dejo a Pansy y Crabbe y Goyle. Pero nadie parecía querer observarlo, solo Thedoro, que arrugaba el ceño. Encontró a los dos amigos bajando las escaleras del tercer piso. Cuando se acerco a ellos ambos lo miraron con odio y resentimiento. Mas el solo murmuro:

-Potter, Dumbledore te anda buscando y a ti Weasley, tu madre dejo un recado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Mi madre?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si tu madre, Weasley, tu madre ¿No sabes quién es?-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se marcho.

-¿Dumbledore?-Harry saco de sus pensamientos a Draco.

-Si Potter, te anda buscando-Iba a darse vuelta y seguir por el camino que había tomado pero pensó que lo ideal era esperar en el aula del quinto piso y de paso, insultar a Potter por si sospechaba-Ah, y dile a ese vejete que no soy una lechuza para andar repartiendo mensajes a los idiotas.

El moreno le dedico una mirada nula y siguió a su amigo. Camino con paso lento para no dar muestra de que estaba apurado y luego corrió la distancia que separaba su encuentro con la pelirroja. Espero mucho, o eso fue lo que pensó, porque su reloj no dejaba de marcar lo minutos, y creía que iba a desesperarse. A las nueve menos cinco, una muchacha de cabello rojo estaba entrando por las puertas y un rostro frio como la nieve, sonrió.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-Siseo, parándose de sopetón, totalmente shockeada al verlo como si fuera el mismo Voldemort.

El chico murmuro: _Lumos _y deposito su varita en la mesa del profesor Flitwick. Se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja. Ginny estaba colorada y lo miraba con enojo. Luego de muchos días, estaba cerca de él y eso le hacía sentir un sudor en los dedos, nunca antes sentido. Solo cuando Harry le tomo las manos en el campeonato mundial de Quiddictch.

-Dime qué haces tú. Esta aula es de todos los alumnos y a mí se me antojo estar hoy, justamente, acá.

-No me importa, la usare yo, así que lárgate.

Draco Malfoy recordó la charla de la chica con su amigo, luego quiso confirmar su sospecha.

-Le estas enseñando a tu hermano a bailar… ¿No?-Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó-No me mientas comadreja, eres patética para eso.

-¡Largo!-Estiró el brazo señalando hacia la puerta con su dedo índice, pero el solo la miro a los ojos, y recordó la mirada de _tristeza_ y una mueca de dolor se intensifico en sus facciones, pero no fue entendida como tal.

-¿No podrías enseñarme a mí?-Pregunto, en un susurro.

Aquellos los sorprendió a los dos, y miles de preguntas se formularon en su interior. Miedo, vergüenza, confusión. Pero ante tantas cosas, el no dejo de observarlos. El color chocolate, le recordó hasta qué grado se sentía vacio… muy vacio.


	7. ¿¡Estas loco?

_**Nota: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen (__**es obvio, si fuera así Fred jamás se hubiese separado de George y Hedwig estaría comiendo dulces en su jaula**__). La historia tiene como único fin entretener (__**eso ni con un milagro divino **__xD)._

_Hola, bueno… les dejo un capitulo nuevo. Comento lo mismo, este puede que no sea bueno tampoco pero ya los que vienen se vuelen más interesantes xD. Gracias por leer y bueno… sean felices y cuídense mucho. Adiós =)_

Capítulo VII

_-¿No podrías enseñarme a mí?_

-¿Qué?-Murmuro sin creerlo.

-¿Eres sorda?-Se burlo. Lo que no comprendió en aquel momento fue porque se sentía completamente confundido-. Quiero que me enseñes a bailar…

-¿Y porque justamente yo tengo que enseñarte? ¿No hay alguien más que lo haga? ¿Uno de los fantasmas tal vez?

-No digas idioteces Weasley-Se acerco dando un paso hacia ella, a lo que sus labios que nadie me enseñara como solo…

-¡Basta! ¡Largo dije!-Ginny volvió a levantar el brazo y miro la pared, que en ese momento era su único objetivo visual.

-No-Siseo el Slytherin-. Sé que quieres enseñarme, lo noto en tu mirada...

Al oír aquellas palabras, la pelirroja se quedo helada. No entendió cual era el fin de lo que el bobo quería, pero sabía que nada bueno. Los ojos grises comenzaban a nublar su cerebro, a bloquearle todo pensamiento, toda idea, toda relación de indiferencia. _No quería caer ante semejante callejón sin salida._

-¡Largo!-Volvió a repetir. Su compañero negó y se acerco a la puerta, le dio la espalda a la fría madera y con una voz que notaba interés murmuro:

-No me iré de aquí antes de que me enseñes...

-Yo no le enseño a nadie-Ginny estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño muy fruncido y una leve corriente colérica en la garganta-Es Harry quien me enseña.

-¿¡Potter!?-Por unos segundos, pensó en la respuesta de la muchacha, y la charla con Colin le llego a los oídos como una melodía lejana: "_Si Colin, Harry le enseñara a Ron a bailar". _Y eso le dio _una sensación __**de enojo **__que aparto de su mente rápidamente_.- Potter... además de agrandado por su fama ahora se dedica al ballet.

-¡Cállate!-Ginny se dio vuelta y el cabello le dio de lleno en el medio de la cara. Aquello le hizo un nudo en el estomago al rubio, que intento ignorarlo de todas formas, con otra opción más cruel que las anteriores.

-Puedo pagarte si es lo que quieres. Unos cuantos Galeones le harán bien a tu bolsillo familiar.

-¡Largo te eh dicho!-Y se acerco a él para empujarlo por el hombro-¡Ofrecerme dinero! ¿¡Estás loco!?¡Idiota!-Y con el puño cerrado, que presentaba una caricia en el pecho del chico, le dio un puñete sobre su capa.

-¡No me toques comadreja!

-¡Pues entonces vete de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia!

El enojo no tenía nada que ver con el empujón, Era la sensación que el contacto de sus manos ocasiono en su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso por haber sentido esa corriente en el codo y en los dedos. Los ojos de color chocolate estaban rojos de la furia y lo miraban con amenaza.

-Si no te vas ¡Te volveré a pegar como la otra vez! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que les diga a todos quien te pego?-Y observo el color morado de la mejillas de Draco, y por un segundo se sintió culpable.

-Abres la boca contando algo de lo que paso y yo te haré la vida imposible hasta que me vaya de este mugroso colegio.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, e inconscientemente el rubio furioso se llevo una mano al cachete golpeado.

-Largo Malfoy. No lo diré una vez más.

Dicho esto se acerco a uno de los pupitres más alejados del muchacho. El la observo con pena, con enojo, con furia y... pesar.

-¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme Weasley?-Aquella pregunta no podía haberla hecho el, lo sabían, pero no tardaron en mirarse con los ojos abiertos como platos. A Ginny se la llevaban los demonios.

-¿Me hablas en serio?-Asintió-¿Y porque te apetece aprender a bailar-?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-El chico tenía el rostro un poco sonrosado, lo que le dio ternura a la pelirroja. _¿Eh?, eso no podía estar sucediendo._

-Puedo ser buena por una vez en mi vida si me prometes una cosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Prometerte algo a ti? ¿Perdiste alguna de tus únicas neuronas?

-¡Voy a golpearte Malfoy!

El retrocedió unos pasos sin darse cuenta que la muchacha no se había movido y para borrar su estúpido comportamiento, la miro a los ojos, sin fingir, y susurro:

-No sé bailar. ¿Me enseñaras si o no?

El silencio no duro mucho, pero allí, en esa habitación pareció eterno. Draco no sabía si dejar de mirarla, o fingir que estaba enojado. Ginny lo miraba con sospecha, pero en su interior, no dejaba de creer en que aquello la ilusiono.

-No se para que queres que te enseñe...

Pero no pudo terminar, pues Malfoy se le había acercado con rapidez y a pocos centímetros de su rostro, la miro a los ojos, y con firmeza le hizo saber que era cierto, no tenia maldad.

-¿Cuál es tu condición?-Sorprendida, le correspondió la mirada, ah lo que se sintió vacía en todo el tiempo que duro.

-No vuelvas a decirme pobretona, ni te refieras a mi hermano así.

-No puedo prometerte eso ¿Te avergüenza?, lo lamento. Yo no dejare de decirte la verdad; eres una pobretona, bruta y...

No pudo terminar, pues, como solución a su cháchara, Ginny le había sujetado los pelos con la mano y le jalaba con resentimiento el cabello platino en dirección al suelo. El rubio entrecerró los ojos e intento sujetarla de las muñecas pero ella se resistió y se aparto empujándolo.

-¡Te lo advertí!

-¡No voy a tolerarlo mas! ¿¡Vas a enseñarme!?-Parpadeando con nervios, se cruzo de brazos y volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos grises tenían una pequeña llama que brillaba en su interior, lo que paralizo a la pelirroja. Se arrepintió después. Y sin creer que eso luego le molestaría, _negó_. _Negándose así, a bailar con él_.

*****Draco no soporto aquel desplante y furioso la miro con ira, se marcho abriendo la puerta con ímpetu, y con un portazo dejo detrás de si el aula del quinto piso a una confundida Ginny. Se marcho hacia su sala común, castigando de camino a más de un alumno que respiraba, movía los pies con rapidez o sonreía por una razón que él no conocía. No soportaba ver que alguien mas estaba contento, alegre, feliz o eufórico. No soportaba que la mayoría de los otros alumnos tenían una razón para su ánimo y el estaba abochornado hasta las pestañas. Quería romper algo, estrangular a algún mocoso de primero y se desquito quitándole treinta puntos a un chico de Hufflepuff, que se marcho llorando murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Al llegar a las mazmorras se cruzo con muchos de sus compañeros que lo saludaban como si lo conociesen, se cruzo con los monos de Crabbe y Goyle que regresaban del gran comedor aun comiendo y entro con ellos a una abarrotada sala común. Algunas chicas los miraron sonriendo y el les dedico una mirada de profundo rechazo que las dejo perplejas. En el sillón, cerca de la chimenea, en la que brillaba un leve fuego, estaban Theodore, Pansy, Millicent y Daphne Greengrass. Pansy lo vio llegar y sonriendo ampliamente se acerco dando saltitos. Cuando ella se paro frente a él, el muchacho se paró en seco y puso la cara más asesina de toda su existencia.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando por todos lados.

-¿Y a ti que te importa donde estuve? Córrete.

La empujo en el pecho bajando los escalones que separaban el nivel de piedra más bajo y se sentó junto a Daphne.

-Hola Malfoy.

La muchacha jamás se refería a él como lo que los demás creían que en verdad era. Para ella, era un alumno más, un compañero más, una serpiente más. No era el líder estúpido que todos debían idolatrar.

-Hola-Murmuro secamente, dándole a entender que no tenia ánimos de conversar con nadie. La chica pareció entenderlo porque volvió a mirar a Theodore y siguió hablando sobre los exámenes.

Draco tenía la mirada perdida, no sabía porque había ido a ese estúpido salón a esperarla. No sabía que pensamiento ridículo se le había cruzado por la cabeza. La escusa de que quería molestarla solo había sido eso, una escusa. La venganza del pastel y de la cachetada había sido reducida a más burlas por parte de aquella patosa que lo había jalado de los pelos. Maldita la hora en que decidido ir a ese lugar y maldita la hora que le pregunto si podía enseñarle a bailar, porque aunque tratara de mentirse, esa pregunta había sido sincera. _El quería bailar con ella._

*****Esa noche Ginny se marcho del salón, Harry y Ron no fueron al encuentro, porque habían caído en la mentira del Slytherin. El pelirrojo llego histérico a la sala común insultando con mil improperios a Malfoy y se prometió al día siguiente arrancarle las entrañas por haber sido un imbécil. Harry asistió al encuentro con Dumbledore, pero se entero al llegar que también fue víctima de una supuesta "broma" de Draco, así que también se prometió, pero a sí mismo, hacerle ver que no tenía ánimos de ser una marioneta para sus chistes. Aun así fue bien recibida la visita del Gryffindor porque el director, lo citó a un encuentro el próximo sábado. Los dos amigos intentaron vengarse del Slytherin pero fueron encontrados por Snape, que oculto detrás de uno de los postes del campo de Quidditch, los observaba, en el entrenamiento de las serpientes, así que, terminaron castigados por intento de agresión. A media semana, Ginny se los encontró limpiando los retretes del segundo piso.

-¿Que hacen?

Harry estaba agachado tratando de limpiarse una mancha negra que se le había adherido al zapato y Ron, con las orejas muy rojas y el ceño muy fruncido limpiaba con furia el urinario más cerca de donde estaba parada la muchacha.

-Esto me recuerda al castigo del tercer año, maldito murciélago.

-¿Hablan de Snape? No me digan nada, yo acabo de terminar con Colin el trabajo que nos pidió. Si supieran los que nos llevo hacer esto... creo que preferiría limpiar eso-Al ver el pedazo de basura que quedo en el trapo de Ron Ginny puso cara de asco y negó aparatando la lo dicho.

Harry rió y eso provoco que la chica, lo mirara sonriente. El se levanto del piso y se limpio las manos en una franela con olor a lavanda.

-Perdónanos Ginny, creo que entre una cosa y otra no hemos podido decirte que lamentamos el haberte dejado plantada el otro día. Por la maldita broma de Malfoy estamos acá.

En ese momento, el sorpresivo reencuentro con el rubio blondo volvió a su mente, y se sintió mal. El enojo, las palabras, las escusas y todas esas cosas que hicieron imposible el baile entre él y ella la abrumaron.

-No importa-Mintió. Digamos lo cierto, ella se había ido de allí y no recordó que sus amigos tenían que estar a la hora acordada.

El silencio volvió a hundirse, lo único que se oía de fondo eral el refunfuño de Ron y el "pichi pichi" del limpiante. Los ojos verdes se cruzaron un momento con los marrones y cuando todo parecía perfecto, Ginny miro a su hermano.

-Los veo hoy a las nueve en el mismo lugar.

-¡No!-Los dos chicos dieron un respingo muerto de hambre, no iré tan temprano a bailar.

-Hermione te lo agradecerá-Comento el moreno volviendo a la tarea de limpiar el retrete.

-Sí, seguro, con todas las demás cosas que no me dice. El silencio es su mejor idioma.-Susurro enfadado.

-Eso tampoco es bueno para ella ¿sabes? Le gustaría que le dijeras al menos: "¿Como estas Hermione? ¿Bien tu día?"-Su hermano la miro con enojo.

-Aja, con Viky Krum habrá demostrado que es trilingüe-Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se marcho hacia el desierto pasillo en aquella tarde de Miércoles. Harry, apenado, la vio desaparecer con la cabellera al viento. Pero antes de perderse en el silencio les recordó: ¡Hoy a las nueve!

*****A las nueve menos cuarto Ginny subía la escaleras hacia el quinto piso cuando una cabellera rubia la saco de su trance. Iba recordando las anotaciones en el trabajo de Herbología y no comprendió, cuando lo noto, que el sonreía de lado y la observaba con desafió. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el murmuro:

_-He venido a que me enseñes, no me iré hasta que lo hagas._

*****Tal vez nos preguntamos porque el asistió a verla, bueno, la respuesta es fácil. Soñó con ella. Nada extraño, lo hacía desde las últimas semanas. Pero esa vez fue distinta. Lo que Ginny no noto, fue que el rubio tenía los ojos un poco pegados, con ojeras poco pronunciadas y la ropa desarreglada.

Si contamos las horas que durmió, poco se acerca a las seis. Los días que pasaron luego de su pregunta se los pasó desvelado sobre su fría cama, esperando que la lluvia volviese a aparecer. Y ese miércoles, el cielo estaba nublado, amenazando con un chaparrón. Nadie lo noto, solo él, ya que el día reflejaba su mirada. No había sol, no había luz, todo se había perdido desde que sus sueños fueron invadidos por ella. Luego del lunes, La serpiente la esperaba a la misma hora, siempre en la puerta del aula. Ella no llegaba. Al verla tan sorprendida le recordó que no la había visto en los pasillos en esos días, solo en el Gran Comedor y el era discreto y no la miraba. Pero ahora estaba frente a él, y sus dudas iban a ser aclaradas. _¿Cuales dudas? _Malfoy había soñado con un baile, un baile en donde Ginny estaba presente y lo guiaba. El, una serpiente obstinada había soñado con una pobretona con cara de gnomo que lo hizo gritar en sueños. Otra noche lo habían echado de su cuarto, otra noche le habían prohibido dormir, otra noche que se sintió patética. Se descargo con la biblioteca de la sala común, aunque no tenía sentido, el estaba ahí para preguntarse si lo que sospechaba era cierto. _¿Le atraía Ginny Weasley?._

*****-No te enseñare Malfoy, ya te lo...

-Cállate-Saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de color gris de cuero de Dragón y mientras se acercaba a ella la acomodaba con sus dedos. Levanto una de las manos de la muchacha y le dejo sobre la palma, apoyado, el montoncito de oro resguardado en la bolsita de cuero.

-Veinte Galeones. Has...-Pensó seriamente la frase que usaría-... lo que quieras con esto. Regálalo, dónalo, tíralo... no me importa. No es de mi incumbencia que destino tomara.

Luego de decir eso volvió a mirarla, y esos ojos de color chocolate le ocasionaron nuevamente un nudo en el estomago.

-No te estoy pagando a ti. Estoy pagando por el baile.


	8. Oh, son: Wrackspurt

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen **(eso es obvio),** la historia tiene como único fin entretener (**ni en sueños xDD)**

Hola, espero que estén muy bien =)

**Capítulo 8:**

-Veinte Galeones. Has...-Pensó seriamente la frase que usaría-... lo que quieras con esto. Regálalo, dónalo, tíralo... no me importa. No es de mi incumbencia que destino tomara.

Luego de decir eso volvió a mirarla, y esos ojos de color chocolate le ocasionaron nuevamente un nudo en el estómago.

_-No te estoy pagando a ti, te estoy pagando por el baile. _

*Ginny apretó el botón de silencio, y perduro así por unos largos minutos, cuando volvió en sí, recordó todo en lo que había pensado la noche anterior; ¿Si es solo una broma de mal gusto? ¿Si el solo busca humillarme de una manera más real y luego contárselo a todos sus abominables amigos? ¿Porque precisamente él quería bailar precisamente con ella? Lo único que pudo salir de los rosados labios, fueron las únicas palabras que llegaron a su cerebro por un cable coaxial.

-No quiero el dinero. Ya te lo eh dicho-Miro de reojo el bolsito y le extendió el bulto, pero el negó con un gesto firme y se acerco al aula. Abrió la puerta y entro sin más que decir. La pelirroja respiro hondo y lo siguió. Cuando entro, vio una luz tenue encendida en el fondo del salón, que provenía de un candelabro con cinco velas prendidas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Se sinceró conmigo Malfoy, no creo nada de lo me has dicho

Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y miraba al muchacho con interés. Realmente eso la sorprendía y quería terminar con esa estúpida farsa. Pero él no dijo nada, se acerco y la miro a los ojos. En ese momento, ambos se sintieron nerviosos, pero lo disimularon mientras buscaban algo más para pasar el momento.

Draco observo cada una de sus facciones, analizando todo no solo con la mente, con todo el poder que ésta podía tener, sino con el corazón. Aunque eso le dio rabia. ¿Pensar con el corazón? ¿Qué era él? ¿Un tonto muggle? Él no estaba interesado en la pobretona y se lo iba a demostrar, cueste lo que le cueste. Los ojos le parecieron dos bolitas marrones, insignificantes entre sí, pero con la dulzura del chocolate, y el poder llamativo de su mirada. Los labios le recordaron el golpe en su rodilla a los nueve años, cuando bajaba las escaleras corriendo de su enorme mansión. Aunque aquello le pareció patético, pues la curva de ellos no le pareció nada dolorosos, simplemente agraciados. El cabello, que amenazaba con encenderle la cabeza, le daba aspecto de superioridad. Podría distinguirlo entre mil estudiantes, y es lo que él hacía. Así lograba verla a los lejos. Aunque era demasiado corto, concluyo que desordenado la haría ver mas salvaje. Luego se odio por ese pensamiento y se dijo que era solo el apestoso olor a fruta que despedía. Su piel, blanca pero a la vez levemente tostada le hicieron perder la respiración, pues jamás se había dado cuenta que era lo más perfecto que alguna vez había visto, por un momento sus dedos temblaron, queriendo sentir la suavidad que se podía distinguir a lo lejos. Pero cerro la mano en el puño y ahogo las ganas en un respiro. Físicamente, era como muchas otras chicas, pero ya no era aquella niña de la que se burló en Flourish y Bott's, era una mujer,_ no era como las demás_, y supo que en pijama, con la ropa del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (a pesar de ese espantoso color), en uniforme o con ropa muggle, sería igual de atractiva.

Todas las respuestas que busco a sí mismo, bastaron para atemorizarlo más. Ginny Weasley le atraía... lo mismo que un gusarapo, pero le atraía.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Seguís acá?-Paso una mano frente a su cara. Pálido como la será le empujo en un gesto el movimiento que la pelirroja había hecho para llamar su atención y trato de tartamudear, para no sentirse tan papanatas.

-Estoy acá. ¿Dónde voy a irme bruta?-Ella arrugo el ceño.

-Bien, ahora que volviste a ser el mismo ogro de siempre, me iré. No pienso quedarme con alguien que pretende aprender a mover los pies y se dedica a insultarme.

En el momento que giro para extender un brazo y mover le pomo de la puerta, él le sujeto la mano del otro brazo, sintiendo que era lo único que podía atinar a hacer. Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abierto al estar otra vez de frente. Su mano no había soltado la de él, y aquellos dedos tan separados pero unidos entre si colgaron entre los dos cuerpos como una soga de equilibrista. Cuando los dos dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, se soltaron y Malfoy hizo lo que logro sacar de su mente, limpiarse de manera grotesca la mano en el pantalón.

-Vamos. Enséñame.

La bolsa con el oro, estaba a un lado del salón, silenciosa como las tardes de primavera, pero atenta al comportamiento de ellos como periodista de chisme.

-Bueno... tengo que poner una de mis manos en tu hombro-El blondo asintió secamente y dio un paso y luego otro hasta estar muy cerca. Y tal como Harry le había enseñado, ella hizo lo mismo con Draco. Aquel muchacho estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que se subió a una escoba. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando internamente. Su corazón había comenzado a latir de manera descontrolada, haciendo que por un momento se atemorizara de que ella lo notase. Sus manos se habían calentado de la nada y su cabello parecía bañado en agua helada. Cuando los pequeños dedos de Ginny se entrelazaron con los de la serpiente, el sintió la misma descarga que hacía unos momentos había notado. Se limitó a ignorarlo y cuando la pelirroja puso la otra mano libre en su cintura, su ritmo respiratorio le impulsaba bocanadas de humo a los pulmones. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? _Él lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo._

Cuando la Gryffindor le explico los pasos que debía de dar, todo su mundo se nublo, se apartó de su al rededor, y solo pudo observarla. Ya nada le importaba más que ese momento. Ginny se había olvidado del encuentro con Harry y Ron. La presencia de aquel muchacho le saco la agenda que Hermione le había regalado en la cabeza (bueno, obligada a tenerla), y las nueve se acercaba a su reloj con más rapidez que la acostumbrada.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo sin decir nada, mirando puntos opuestos de la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y los pasos concordaban. Malfoy aprendió rápido y luego de unos minutos, él la guio, recorriendo así cada parte del frio piso.

Por un momento, los dos creyeron que aquello seria olvidado o ignorado, pero no sabían que no volverían a sentir nada parecido. Sin saber por qué, el pensamiento de la muchacha la dejo en shock y la obligo a acercarse un poco más a Draco. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro libre, sintiendo la cálida piel de la serpiente. Eso les dio más nervios a los dos. Con la única conexión que tenía con su interior, se sintió protegida. Pero un aroma nunca antes sentido, la hizo apretar los parpados y apreciar el baño de menta y perfume de chico que no olio nunca.

Draco no sabía si le iba agarrar un Patapum o si tendría que alejarse de ella, pero el aroma a fresa le llegaba hasta el estómago y no pudo simplemente apartarse. La sentía cerca. Su cuerpo solo estaba separado por cinco dedos, pero no quería apartarla, no podía y no iba a cometer semejante cosa.

Unos pasos fuera del salón hicieron que los dos chicos dieran un salto y miraran hacia la madera aun unidos en el movimiento de baile.

-¿Estás seguro que esta acá?

-Shi... nooo see mi gmana tene agun pgobema en qugeg alimentagse pegooo ay que soluuucionag estgge tema.

-Mi hermano-Murmuro Ginny muerta del susto. Miro a Malfoy que en ese momento, tenía los ojos grises aun fijos en los marrones.

-Potter-Susurro el rubio. Ella pensó unos segundos y agarro la bolsa de cuero de dragón y se lo extendió, correspondiéndole la mirada.

-No necesito que me pagues. Tómalo como un acto de compañerismo. Pero no olvides tu promesa Ma...

No pudo terminar, pues los dos amigos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Adiós-Susurro, y luego de unos segundos de profunda soledad la pelirroja se perdió por la puerta y se la oyó, en un malhumor totalmente improvisado, gritarles a los dos chicos.

-¿¡Vieron la hora que es!?¡Ronald, todavía estas comiendo!¡Respeten el horario!¡No te morirás de hambre, glotón!

*Luego de varios días, la experiencia del baile pareció lejana. Tal como habían pensado en que sucedería. Los tres amigos no arreglaron otro horario, por que Ginny estaba muy malhumorada y distraída. Supusieron que era la presión de las materias y tampoco quisieron agotarla, así que arreglarían para luego de la media noche en la sala común ese viernes por la noche. Y así fue, los tres chicos quedaron frente a la chimenea, luego de noquear a Hermione.

Colin, Ginny, Alexia y en alguna que otra ocasión también Luna, se reunían en la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes. Cada día que pasaba el tiempo iba cambiando, oscurecía más temprano y amanecía también cada vez con más tardanza. La chica no pudo dejar de sentir el goteo de la noche en la que Malfoy apareció sorpresivo junto a aquella aula. Eso la incomodaba y se repetía muchas veces en el día que ese movimiento de Doxys en el estómago fue solo repulsión, si eso, repulsión. Draco no estaba en una mejor situación, el chico estaba perdido y ausente en cada cosa que hacía. En las comidas, en las conversaciones, en los encuentros con sus amigos o en su habitación. El sueño le parecía cosa de otro planeta, no dormía, y no sabia como se mantenía en pie. Estaba asustado, porque su conclusión fue que la apestosa comadreja, le _agradaba_. El viernes fue tan confuso para todo los Gryffindor como sospechoso para dos miembros de Slytherin.

*Ginny y Colin presenciaban la clase de Encantamientos mientras en otros pisos, Draco tenía la hora libre. En las mazmorras reinaba la tranquilidad por el fin de semana y en la serpiente blonda la desesperación de tener que estar encerrado sin poder verla. Lo admitía, quería verla y no sabía qué hacer para no ser tan estúpidamente obvia. Sus amigas serpientes eran vacías de mente pero ataban cabos más rápido que la sangre sucia de Granger. El chico recordó la bolsa que descansaba en su baúl, y subió las escaleras tan rápido hacia la habitación que solo Theodore y Daphne oyeron el portazo y con miradas que se decían muchas cosas, sé sonrieron de lado. Luego de que la hora concluyo, los chicos de sexto año salían con tranquilidad hacia la liberación de su horario escolar.

-¿Vamos a la sala común a comer ranas, Ginny?

-No Colin, te lo agradezco-Con una mueca la pelirroja se mostró arrepentida-Quede con Hermione en ir a los jardines a charlar. Pero te prometo que este fin de semana nos atracaremos de chocolate.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa radiante y la acompaño hasta los pisos inferiores del castillo. Una vez en la puerta de entrada se despidió con una mano y se marchó en otra dirección, quien sabe dónde. Ginny tomo un pasillo paralelo y un atajo del que no estaba segura de haber recorrido. Pero llego tan rápido a los jardines que lo anoto en el mapa mental. Cuando llego al encuentro con su amiga, en el manzanero, vio a Seamus, Lavender, Dean y Luna.

-Hola-La pelirroja se alegraba de verlos, y ellos a ella.

-Hola Ginny.

Las voces fueron aumentando cada vez más hasta que los cinco estuvieron absortos en sus temas de plática. Lavender y Seamus leían El Profeta, demasiado cerca, y Dean y Luna hablaban sobre unas criaturas llamadas "_Wrackspurt_", las que solo la rubia conocía, Hermione leía sobre Transformaciones mientras atenta a cada expresión de Ginny asentía a cada pregunta.

-Y... ¿Cómo va todo con mi hermano?-Susurro la pelirroja, acercándose más para que nadie oyera su pregunta. La castaña subió un poco el libro y puso expresión de fastidio.

-Tu hermano debería dejar de oír a Dobby. No repite otra cosa además de "Harry". _"Hermione, ¿viste el pastel de calabaza de Harry"?. "Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está Harry?". "Hermione, ¿qué opinas de Harry?"._-Imito la voz del pelirrojo y su amiga, entre divertida y desilusionada rio. Los pasos de baile eran una pérdida total de intenciones buenas-¡Alguien que le enseñe conversaciones, por favor!.

-Bueno… ten en cuenta que su novia anterior no era muy expresiva.

-No me hables de eso-Miraron a la chica que, en voz chillona, le murmuraba consejos a Seamus de como peinarse-Se dedicaban a los movimientos corporales.

Ginny rio aún más y luego, aceptando que era divertido, se le unió a su amiga.

En ese momento, una lechuza volaba por el cielo gris blandiendo sus alas a la par de sus bajadas y subidas. Nada era más extraño que aquello, pues nadie recibía correo en la tarde y la lechuza era ya tan conocida entre los estudiantes que supieron que era la más chillona de todas las aves del colegio. Le pertenecía. Y todos la siguieron con la mirada. Cuando el ave se posó frente a la pelirroja, ésta la miro un poco nerviosa y evitando los murmullos de la ex novia de su hermano y de sus compañeros desenrollo el pergamino que la pata de la lechuza le ofrecía y, para la sorpresa y el miedo de Ginny, una bolsa de cuero.

_"Ten el dinero, te dije que hagas lo que quieras con él. Gracias por el baile"_

Hermione había leído a la par que su amiga, pero terminando antes, la observo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Que...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar, porque rabiosa y confundida se levantó del césped y dejo detrás de si todas las miradas de los alumnos. Dean acariciaba con miedo las plumas de una de las alas mientras, Hermione, le ofrecía un dulce de su bolso.

*Al anochecer, cuando la pequeña de los Weasley había recorrido miles de aulas vacías, pasillos y hasta el acercamiento a las mazmorras le parecieron incoherentes, se dio por vencida de encontrarlo. Pero cuando su suerte estaba engañándola, Draco Malfoy caminaba por el séptimo piso, cerca de la torre Gryffindor junto a dos de su calaña.

-¡Malfoy!

Al verla, se quedó paralizado; pero intento disimular su sorpresa y sobre todo, el nudo en la garganta y se acercó sonriendo de lado.

-Hola Weasley ¿Te perdiste?

-No-Sin esperar nada, le extendió el dinero y le golpe el duro y frio pecho con la bolsa de dragón-¡Te eh dicho que no quiero esto! ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?

Theodore y Daphne se miraron y entrecerraron los ojos. El moreno amigo del rubio murmuro: "Te lo dije". Pero solo lo oyó su compañera.

-Yo no soy algo que podes comprar ¿sabes?

-Cálmate, Weasley-El miro a sus amigos de refilón y la sujeto del brazo, apartándola de la presencia de los otros y la miro a los ojos, para darse fuerzas de que lo que pensaba y sentía se le pasaría. En aquel momento creyó que había sido una idiotez el mensaje en lechuza, pero más idiota lo escrito en el papel que estaba tirado en el fondo de su mochila.

_"Ten el dinero, te dije que hagas lo que quieras con él. Gracias por el baile". Fue interesante. El olor a Fresa y chocolate le dieron el toque perfecto"._

Que estúpido bobo había sido al querer enviarle eso. Él no era un pacotilla enamorado.

-No tengo ganas de tener deudas con nadie.

-Solo fue un favor. La promesa la cumplí, te toca a vos llevarla por el buen camino también. Si te cuesta hacerlo delante de tu gente...-Miro a las dos serpientes de reojo y los ojos grises, la idiotizaron nuevamente, como en aquel quinto piso-... ignórame, pero no rompas lo que yo estoy cumpliendo. Dale eso a quien más lo necesite... mi hermano quiere un par de guantes para el primer partido de Quidditch y no tiene dinero.

-¿Qué?-La expresión de asombro en el rubio le dio risa a la Gryffindor-¿Perdiste la cabeza comadreja? No soy un alma caritativa, por favor.

La soltó, luego de darse cuenta que aun la tenía sujeta del brazo y ella, frotando la marca de sus dedos (solo para no sentir la corriente) lo miro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Has lo que quieras con el dinero-El frunció el ceño al oír aquello, pues es lo que le decía siempre que la veí no lo aceptare. No soy un objeto que compras.

_-Lo sé,__ eres __algo más importante que eso._

¡Alto!, ¿Eso había salido de los labios de aquel chico? Ella lo miro arqueando una ceja y el preso del ridículo dio media vuelta y se alejó. Las dos serpientes lo vieron irse en dirección contraria y antes de apartarse de aquel lugar, le dedicaron a la pelirroja un movimiento de cabeza, lo que era tomado por todos como un saludo cortes. Ginny estaba tan mareada como atemorizada.

*Luego de comprobar que Hermione dormía (gracias a Parvati), Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban reunidos en la oscuridad de la sala común, oyendo una débil lluvia que se interpretaba como música suave. Para nostalgia y más confusión de la pequeña pelirroja, recordó el día en que bailo con Malfoy y la lluvia que le calmo el espíritu.

Practicaron por dos horas, o un poco más, hasta que Ron muerto del cansancio y semidormido anuncio que se iría a acostar para poder practicar al día siguiente. El ánimo y la paciencia que ambos chicos tenían toleraban la poca afición de la comadreja a esmerarse.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, el moreno con anteojos miro a los ojos a la muchacha y susurro:

-¿Podemos practicar un tiempo más?-Sorprendida asintió y volvió a sujetarse de su hombro y de su mano.

-¿Te dije que me alegraba tu reincorporación al equipo?-Ella asintió-Que bien... no quiero sonar molesto-Rio por lo bajo-Pero me da mucha tranquilidad que estés ahí.

-Gracias Harry.

No era incomodidad lo que ella sentía, era un desorden de ideas que le estrangularon el cerebro.

-Ginny...-El susurro que salió de los labios del muchacho le enfrió los oídos y lo miro. No supo que fue lo que paso, pero la habitación giro y una luz cambio el rostro del chico que estaba bailando con ella. En verdad, Ginny se estaba volviendo loca (eso era lo que pensaba) porque no era en ese momento Harry el que bailaba con ella, era Draco Malfoy. Los ojos verdes se tiñeron a gris y le provocaron, para poco realismo, calor en todo el cuerpo. El cabello se volvió rubio y la palidez de su mirada le dio seguridad.

-Me… me gu... gu... gustas… Ginny.

Y en ese momento Harry, que parecía Draco, pero que tenía el aroma del moreno la beso. Y ella no supo si correspondió por pensar que era el Slytherin o porque era Harry. Pero los labios de esos dos leones se encontraron, y se correspondieron con total libertad y entusiasmo.


	9. Nuestra historia, comienza

**Nota**: Los personajes no me pertenecen** (eso es mas que obvio, si así fuera Hedwig viviría y estaría junto a Harry y Fred vendería su mercancía junto a George ¬¬), **la historia tiene como único fin entretener** (eso, ni en sueños xD)**

**Capitulo 9:**

Ginny estaba recostada sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo. No sabia que sentir, que pensar, que conclusión sacar sobre lo que le acababa de pasar. No se sentía confundida. Espero tanto por ese beso que creer que no iba bien era ridículo. Algo en su interior se había derrumbado y ella no supo qué era. Respiro hondo, dispuesta a contar hasta diez e intentar dormir. Pero al final, dos horas habían concluido y ella seguía tan despierta que podía ser utilizada como lámpara de mesa. Se tapo los ojos con una de sus manos cubriendo la mitad de su cara con el brazo y jugo con los dedos izquierdos sobre su vientre con impaciencia, con incertidumbre, con miles de dudas. Una sensación de alegría le recorría el talón y las pantorrillas. Sonreía inconscientemente y volvía a adoptar una expresión contradictoria por sentirse en una tormenta tropical. No tenia miedo, no tenia enojo, no tenia nada de nada. No sentía nada, y es que siendo sinceros; Ginny no sabía si lo que acababa de suceder había sido cierto. Harry Potter la había besado y sintiéndose en el cielo le correspondió, aunque por un momento en su mente se formo la pregunta: ¿_Era Draco Malfoy?_

*El lunes por la mañana la mesa de Slytherin estaba sumida en el silencio. Muchos de sus miembros habían dormido muy tarde la noche anterior y estaba intentado desesperanzarse antes de acabar en el plato de cereales o con una pierna quemada. Muchos se pasaban los trabajos o intentaban memorizar ingrediente de pociones. El maldito club de Slughorn estaba abierto para estrellas estrelladas y Potter era miembro junto a la maldita sangre sucia como el año anterior. Draco Malfoy estaba leyendo la invitación para la primer reunión antes de navidad y sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió al ver la fecha de envió. Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin y pronto se acercaba la ausencia para las vacaciones. El no quería volver a su casa, porque eso implicaba charlar sobre su futuro. Eso era ridículo. _El no tenia futuro_ No les miento, en ocasiones el rubio lloraba en la oscuridad de los baños temiendo arrepentirse de sus palabras. El estaba de acuerdo en que los muggles eren seres inferiores, pero sus pensamientos temblaban en su cabeza como conejos en invierno.

-¿Quien ira contigo? ¿Ha quien invitaras?

Pansy estaba comiendo una tostada mientras miraba a Draco con los oídos muy atentos.

-No pienso ir-Contesto un malhumorado muchacho-Esa fiesta me parece ridícula como el viejo.

Pansy sonrío y dejo la rebanada de pan junto a su taza. Saco de su bolsillo un papel y se la tendió mientras suspiraba.

-Yo recibí una-Comento, la serpiente, con una disimulada emoción.

-¿Tu?-Draco miro a su amiga sin poder creerlo y ella enarco una ceja.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dirás-Amenazo-Puede que yo sea mucho mas ruda que Crabbe y mis dedos queden marcados en tu otra mejilla.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se llevo un puño al rostro. Sus mejillas levemente se sonrosaron y arrugo la invitación de Slughorn (el invento un pleito con su amigo a costa de budines) y se levanto de un salto cogiendo un sándwich de una fuente cercana.

-No te invitare a ti-Susurro la morena mientras bebía un sorbo de café sin mirarlo-Eres presumido y arrogante. No sirves como compañía de baile.

En vez de enojarse, el chico sonrió y marcho camino a la biblioteca. Esa mañana esperaba repasar antes de clases.

*En los jardines, el día se prestaba para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Eso estaba haciendo Ron y Hermione. El chico miraba titubeante a la castaña mientras esta leía un libro de tapa marrón. A través de aquella mirada, con los ojos cerrados como rendijas, el pelirrojo temía hablar. Un dragón seria mejor galán que el en esas condiciones. Tenia las orejas coloradas y las pecas parecían haberse tera multiplicado. El chico separo los labios y simulo un suspiro mientras su amiga cerraba de golpe el manual y lo miraba un poco disgustada.

-Llegaremos tarde Ron.

Intento levantarse pero el se apresuro y la freno con las manos levantadas y las palmas dando directamente con el pecho de la muchacha. Ella no intento darse cuenta de aquello y dejo caer el libro a un lado mientras lo miraba con el cabello muy alborotado y la mandíbula apretada.

-Espera... Hermione, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cual?-El iba a hablar, pero una rubia llego junto a ellos e interrumpiendo la invitación se dirigió a Ronald con incomodidad.

-Ron ¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione miro a su amigo un poco sorprendida y paso junto a la ex parejita mientras el pecoso la veía irse hacia el castillo. Lavender tosió y miro a su ex pretendiente con un poco de rubor en las cejas y en la frente.

-Quiero conversar sobre Seamus, Ronald.

El chico abrió los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Deberías de hablar con Dean o con Neville. Ellos pasan más tiempo con el que...

-Quiero que seas mi espía. Te pagare lo que quieras.

El chico la miro sin comprender, atónito y con temor.

-¿Eh?-La Gryffindor sonrió, aunque aquello el chico no lo encontraba gracioso ni muchos menos.

-Si me ayudas a conquistar a Seamus yo te prometo ayudarte con Hermione.

Y ante eso, el no supo ya que decir. Si alguna vez había dudado de la cordura de su compañera, ese era el momento para volver a plantearse lo mismo.

*Ginny y Harry estaban parados en el aula de Pociones. El moreno había citado allí a la hermana de su mejor amigo solo para pasar un rato con ella. El fin de semana no cruzaron palabras, gestos o duda alguna. El quiso decirle en silencio que pensaba en ella y que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no podría dudar de algo tan bonito como eso. Tan bonito como ella.

-Bueno... yo llegare tarde y Colin me espera-El arrugo un poco las cejas con disimulo y ella lo percato, y aunque no quiso mostrarse encantada con eso, acerco su mano libre y rozó los dedos de el con los suyos, que estaban tibios.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo... adiós.

Y levanto una mano como saludo, pero cuando quiso marcharse, sujeto el brazo que sostenía la mochila y la miro con los ojos verdes brillando como luz incandescente.

-¿Podemos vernos hoy en la sala común?-Ella negó.

-Mi hermano estará rondando como la señora Norris-Harry sonrió.

-¿En la sala de los menesteres?-Dudo por unos segundo, pero sin mas asintió al final.

*En la mesa de Gryffindor dos chicos susurraban incoherencias en silencio. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y mientras Ron devoraba su plato de pastel de carne Lavender lo miraba con los cachetes muy colorados, parecía enojada. Seamus y Paravati veían la escena confundidos y por parte del chico fastidiado.

-¿Volvieron?-Pregunto bebiendo zumo de naranja de manera brusca.

-No que yo sepa-Su compañera lo miraba con disimulo-¿Tu pregunta se debe ah?...

El se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Ella sabía perfectamente el motivo.

-¡Te daré diez galleons por día!

-Una persona cuerda no contrata ha alguien para eso y mucho menos le ofrece tanto dinero.

-Podrás comprar eso que quieres Ronald. ¿Cuanto falta para el partido de Gryffindor con Slytherin?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Puedo conseguir empleo. Harry me pidió que sea su asistente. ¿Ya sabes que el es el entrenador verdad?-Mintió.

-Soy tonta, pero no idiota como Crabbe, Goyle o Malfoy.

-¿Que dijiste de mi ridícula?

Para mala suerte de la muchacha, la serpiente y los dos monos estaban junto a ella. Riéndose en silencio.

-Nadie dijo nada de ti-Salto Seamus, en la otra punta de la mesa-Eso es lo que quisieras, pero lamentamos decirte que nadie pretende inflar tu anómalo ego estúpido.

Vicent y Gregory apretaron los puños y dieron un paso, pero Draco los paro con los brazos extendidos y abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento llegaron Hermione, Ginny, Alexia, Colin y Dennis Creveey.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregunto preocupada Hermione.

-Nada que te cause terror sangre sucia. Solo estamos conversando.

-Mucho cuidado Malfoy-La castaña señalo la "P" en su pecho y el, preso de la risa ridiculizo aun mas a los leones.

-Si claro, y yo tengo miedo de ti poder de cerebrito. Si tu amenaza es esa se nota que tu poder con la varita es nulo. Seguí con tu costumbre de comer libros como si eso tapara su intento de disimular tu baja sangre asquerosa.

-¡No Ginny!

En ese momento miles de risas se apoderaron del gran comedor.

Ginny se había abalanzado hacia Draco empujando a Colin que cayo sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff y volcó el contenido de la fuente de papas. Las manos se enredaron en el pálido blondo y gritándole insultos bochornosos dejo a la serpiente ridiculizada frente a profesores y compañeros. En el suelo, la muchacha seguía presa de cólera y jalándolo del cabello le hizo ver que su comportamiento solo restaba puntos. La profesora McGonagall bajo corriendo los escalones de la tarima y presencio la escena como espectadora irritada.

-¡Weasley!¡Malfoy!

Los anteojos de la profesora de Transformaciones quedaron torcidos en la punta de su nariz. En un intento de separarlos. Alexia y Lavender se habían acercado a la pelirroja y la separaron de la peluca del chico, que en ese momento se levantaba del suelo colorado como un tomate y preso de un enojo bochornoso.

-¡Ya ha mi despacho!

Vieron alejarse con paso rápido a la mujer y vasto que los separa un metro para que Ginny se acercara a la serpiente, otra vez.

-¡Ahora!

Sin más que decir, la siguieron hacia su más que obvio, castigo. Caminaron en silencio. Draco tenía el cabello enredado y parado como el copete de un gallo o las crines de un caballo furioso. Intento arreglarse el uniforme, pero fue imposible, tenía raspones en las manos y le dolía el tobillo de la pierna izquierda por la caída. Ginny seguía enojada y en el camino hacia el aula, fue presa de las lágrimas por miedo. El olor a menta, aun en esa situación, había vuelto a su nariz.

Entraron al despacho de la mujer con rodete y se sentaron cada uno en un pupitre individual. La chica apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa y Malfoy, aun intentado controlar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de su compañera miro a la mujer con desprecio.

-Señorita Weasley ¿Que tiene en la cabeza?-No contesto-Le estoy hablando, no se si es consciente de eso.

Con paciencia, la profesora espero a que la joven la mirara, y cuando lo hizo Ginny exploto.

-¡Le dijo sangre sucia a Hermione! ¿Con que derecho?

-Lo se, el señor Malfoy es propenso a ese tipo de adjetivos pero...

-¡No es ningún adjetivo !¡Es un idiota!-Interrumpiendo a la profesora salto de la silla y se acerco al banco donde estaba el rubio, que se frotaba el pie. Cuando vio al león con el cabello prendido fuego salto de su banco y retrocedió, pero la mujer interrumpió.

-¡Castigados los dos!-Ambos la miraron-¡Usted por ejercer la violencia y usted por insultar a una compañera con algo tan grave!¡Ya me tienen cansada!¡Esta noche los quiero en mi despacho!

Luego de unos cuantos gritos más, los dos compañeros salieron de la habitación y se miraron al cerrar la puerta con todo el dolor contenido.

-Te espera el infierno comadreja.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no lo eres? Vivir contigo es mi infierno bruto.

La pelirroja dio un paso y el dio otro. Ambos estaban enfrentados con lastimaduras internas que eran duras de borrar.

-Esta noche...-Volvió a repetir-...te espera el infierno.

-Traeré varita-Contesto Ginny.

-Eso no te alcanzara-Murmuro mirándola a los ojos y en ese momento, levanto la mano que no temblaba y acaricio con suavidad aquella parte del rostro que había soñado en más de una oportunidad. Sin pretender quitarla, termino de dejar a Ginny desconcertada-Adiós, Weasley.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejando a Ginny _muerta de calor._


	10. One thing

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (**lo repetiré otra vez, eso es más que obvio**). La historia tiene como único fin entretener **(eso ni en sueños)**

Hola, espero que estén bien… bueno, ante todo, quisiera "darles" mi apoyo a las personas de Venezuela. Sepan que, al menos de mi parte, a lo lejos yo intento saber todo lo que pasa. Es que, crean que en mi país (Argentina), tampoco nos informan mucho ¬¬… es extraño ¿no? Acá tampoco podemos expresarnos libremente sin ser criticados y eso lo detesto tanto… porque fingen Democracia y disfrazan una DICTADURA… (¬¬), pero creo que no es el lugar ni el modo de comentarlo. Así que sepan que, los Argentinos pensamos en ustedes.

Bueno… volviendo a la historia, gracias por leer =)

Capítulo 10:

En el gran comedor el ambiente no era muy diferente. Crabbe y Goyle amenazaban a Seamus mientras corrían fuentes y platos. Lavender se marchó tras de Ron para pedirle que aceptara su propuesta. Hermione estaba muerta de los nervios por la relación que su amigo podía tener con su compañera. Nadie estaba más enojada en ese momento que Ginny, que bajaba los escalones con tanto ímpetu que podía acabar en el suelo con la cara aplastada como hoja de papel.

Para los dos chicos, el día pasó muy rápido y, a las nueve, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, llegaron a su despacho.

En la puerta, se paró mirándolos con frialdad, detrás de los pequeños anteojos.

-Van a entrar y van a ordenar los apuntes por casas, los trabajos por curso y las calificaciones aprobadas. Nada de andar husmeando...- Miro a Malfoy y luego a la pelirroja, que aún tenía el cabello encendido-... y sobre todo… nada, de violencia. No quiero llegar y encontrar un caos. ¿Comprendido?

Los dos asintieron y entraron con normalidad, cuando cerraron la puerta se miraron con reproche y caminaron hacia el único banco que había en medio del salón. Draco se quedó helado, petrificado, estupefacto al ver que tendría que compartir espacio personal con la comadreja y ella, hasta que no estuvo lo suficiente metida en su castigo, no vio la pila de hojas que debían de ordenar.

-¿Piensa que yo me sentare junto a ti y ensuciare mi ropa?-Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en el duro asiento de madera. El refunfuño por lo bajo pero ocupo el lugar, separado por tres dedos del costado de Ginny.

El silencio no duro mucho. Ella estaba irritada por la respiración del chico y el, por el maldito perfume a fresa y chocolate. Parecía un castigo de los dioses muggles. No podía hacer dos movimientos de mano sin tocar sus dedos. Cada vez que eso ocurra la misma corriente espantosa le provocaba el pelo en punta en la nuca. La pelirroja, también sentía lo mismo, pero muerta antes de dirigir una sola la palabra.

En un movimiento de pie, Ginny guio a su mente rebelde la canción que estaba tarareando. El rubio apretó los dientes y la miro de reojo, hasta que sintió que el impulso lo supero.

-¿Puedes callarte?-Pregunto.

Ginny lo ignoro, y no solo eso, canto más fuerte.

_-He tratado de estar tranquilo, pero cuando te veo no puedo siquiera ser valiente, porque haces que mi corazón se acelere._

Draco sintió una patada en el estómago al oír aquello, pero siguió con su dureza y la miro con rabia.

_-Alguien tiene que ceder ahora, porque estoy muriendo por hacerte ver que te necesito conmigo ahora, porque tú tienes esa única cosa._

Malfoy saco un montón de hojas de sopetón haciendo que la pila que quedo en la mesa se cayera como una torre de naipes. Ginny ahogo un grito de enfado y lo miro.

-¡Bruto!-Se levantó de un salto empujándole el hombro, el chico lo miro con una mueca de desdén y la vio, con melancolía disimulada, sentarse en la esquina del salón en el suelo.

-La profesora McGonagall no querrá verla allí señorita-El cuadro que estaba a la altura de su cabeza la hizo dar un salto. Draco rio.

-Si no te sientas junto al joven Malfoy...-Murmuro Nigellus Black-... me veré obligado a llamar a la profesora.

-Usted es pariente de Sirius, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Ginny. Había visto su otro retrato en las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place.

-No es de tu incumbencia, mocosa-Contesto con enojo el hombrecito de la pintura.

-Eres muy irrespetuosa, Weasley-Susurro Draco al ver llegar a la chica otra vez a su lado.

-Cállate.

Sin mirarlo, separándose más del muchacho volvió a su tarea de ordenar los trabajos y volvió, para desgracia y alegría de Malfoy, a cantar.

_-Ahora estoy trepando por las paredes, pero tu ni te das cuenta, que me estoy volviendo loco todo el día y toda la noche._

Cuando la pelirroja dijo esto último, Draco recordó los sueños que había tenido sobre ella. Aun así, separo el examen "_perfectamente aprobado_" de Hermione Granger.

_-Yo no sé lo que es, pero necesito esa única cosa._

Ha Draco Malfoy, comenzaron a sudarle las manos.

_-Así que sal, sal, sal de mi mente y entra en mi vida. Yo no sé lo que es, pero necesito esa única cosa..._

En ese momento, el rubio incomodo como nunca lo había estado, y confundido con todos sus nervios despiertos, la miro. Comprobó que jamás había visto a su compañera de esa manera. Su mano sintió, como había pasado en el día, la piel de la pelirroja en sus dedos.

_-Sal, sal de mi mente y cae en mis brazos... porque necesito esa única cosa._

El sueño volvió a su mente. El fogonazo de luz.

-¡Si no te callas: te matare!-Grito.

La pelirroja lo miro con una mueca de gracia en los labios y se acercó tanto a él, que el rubio tuvo que retroceder para formar una mampara de vidrio irrompible.

-No te me acerques apestosa, la mugre me llega hasta los oídos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y dio un golpe en la mesa con una hoja.

-¿Dónde está el infiero que me esperaba?-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. El, enmudeció.

Lo único que se oía era el traqueteo de la silla del cuadro. Los dos chicos se miraron y por un momento sintieron que el mundo se paró y que no existía otro león ni otra serpiente. Los ojos grises le provocaron a Ginny un balde de agua helada y piedra de hielo.

-No hablaba de manera literal.

Ginny rio.

-Eres un cobarde Malfoy-El arrugo el ceño.

-Puedo arrepentirme del trato-Susurro-Puedo hacerte un infierno todo los días si me lo propongo tonta.

Su mano se aferró a la muñeca que la pelirroja movió para separar el trabajo que pertenecía a Luna. Se miraron otra vez, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin decirse nada más, los dos siguieron con el castigo sin siquiera mirarse. La pelirroja había vuelto a cantar otra canción, aunque en su mente seguía resonando la anterior.

_Así que sal, sal, sal de mi mente y entra en mi vida. Yo no sé lo que es, pero necesito esa única cosa..._


	11. Bajo la lluvia

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.

Nota2: Hola, ¿cómo están? =), espero que muy bien… bueno, les dejo un nuevo capítulo =).

**Capítulo 11:**

Los días habían pasado, dos semanas llenas de cosas buenas y malas. Ron acepto la propuesta de Lavender en ser su espía con la única condición de que la rubia enfrente a Hermione y le diga que él solo pretendía ayudarla. Su compañera, con la promesa a flor de piel hablo con la castaña. No todo resulto bien. Su amiga le grito a su compañera que no intente cubrir al pelirrojo y que ni en pintura lo quería volver a ver. En los últimos meses la relación entre las dos muchachas había cambiado. Habían hecho las paces gracias a Parvati, pero la pompa de jabón con olor a bosque pareció explotar no solo entre el grupo de sexto curso. Ron acabo deprimido y sin ánimos de nada, hasta que Harry, convenciéndolo de que siguiera con la ayuda para con su ex novia, le prometió buscar un buen regalo con el dinero que le iba a pagar Lavender. Esto pareció darle esperanza.

Por su parte Ginny se negaba a hablar con Alexia, Colin o Luna sobre Harry. Estaba confundida y muy angustiada. No había dejado de pensar en el último día que miro a Draco a los ojos. Ella sintió esa presión en el estómago, sintió el recorrido de electricidad dentro, en su cerebro. Todo la unía y no era solo la esperanza de que el la volviese a cargar. No se burlaba, pues cuando la veía daba media vuelta y se marchaba o simplemente pasaba por su lado como si nada, mas pudo distinguir en esas situaciones, que el apretaba los parpados y aceleraba el paso. Cuando eso ocurría, ella estaba melancólica todo el día. Eso la estaba asustando.

Draco, por su lado, no dejaba de oír la voz de la pelirroja suave y melodiosa a los lejos. La letra de esa canción lo molestaba, pero le daba paz.

Antes de dormir, la recordaba, y dormía tranquilo. Pero al despertar, cuando sus ojos estaban pegados y su cabeza adormilada, se odiaba por haber soñado con ella. Sus sueños no habían cambiado, en ellos seguía apareciendo Ginny. El no gritaba (lo que agradecía), pero si le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

*El último día de Noviembre, Ginny bajaba las escaleras al gran comedor para desayunar, pero en el camino algo la distrajo, un chico de primer año que estaba sentado en el suelo junto al aula de Encantamientos. Era de Slytherin. Titubeo lo que duro su respiración, luego se acercó con paso rápido hacia donde estaba el pequeño, tenía la nariz respigada, como Draco, pero la piel era tostada y tenía los ojos color café.

-Hola... ¿Estás bien?-El chico noto el león en su capa, por lo que asintió de manera descorté te fijes en mi escudo-Murmuro la pelirroja sin alterarse-Estoy siendo amable contigo.

El chico sonrió y después de un tiempo, comenzó a hablar.

-A los de mi casa no les gusta que hable con ustedes.

-¿Ustedes?-La chica enarco una ceja-.¿Te referís a Gryffindor?-El pequeño asintió-Bueno... a nosotros se nos hace raro hablar con ustedes-Formo comillas en el tenemos buenos modales.

Ella se sentó junto a él, por lo que su cabello se agito.

-Me llamo Ginny-Le extendió una mano esperando con humor que él no le respondiera al saludo, pero la sorprendió mucho su respuesta.

-Me llamo Ariel.

Fundieron sus manos en un saludo. Él no sonrió ni mucho menos, simplemente junto su pecho y sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas.

-¿Estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar y el afirmo con un gesto de cabeza una mentira menos que obvia-Mi mochila está llena de tabletas de chocolate y almendras... si me decís que tu humor es una porquería puedo compartir. Eso sí...-Él la miro más interesado-... nadie tiene que saber que tengo este botín.

Agustín rio, pero luego se arrepintió y puso cara de desprecio, muy parecida a la que Malfoy utilizaba para desquitarse de otro ser viviente.

-No me siento bien... Ginny-La pelirroja se alegró de haber oído su nombre y saco del bolsillo de su mochila una tableta pequeña -Esto no es lo que me esperaba.

El mocoso frunció el ceño y ella sonrió de lado.

-Te daré otra si hacemos un trato-Ariel asintió al momento que lo miraba-No vuelvas a hacer esa cara... aunque te la enseñe Draco Malfoy. ¿Está bien?

El volvió a asentir, pero antes miro a los dos lados del pasillo. Ginny le dio lo prometido y se levantó del suelo limpiándose la pollera gris. Colgó su mochila al hombro y se despidió del chico con otro saludo cortes.

Todo fue observado, por Daphne Greeengrass y Theodore Nott, que doblaban la esquina y tuvieron que caer al suelo para no interrumpir la conversación. Cuando la pelirroja se marchó y el pequeño comió la golosina, los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron de lado.

*El día fue largo y pesado. A la hora del almuerzo una fuerte lluvia caía inundando los jardines y el lago. El calamar gigante era el único que parecía disfrutar de eso. Bueno, todos se reunieron al atardecer para contemplar las gotas caer. La mayoría duro solos unos segundos. En las mazmorras; Crabbe, Astoria, Pansy y Goyle estaban charlando sentados en los sillones mullidos mientras se revoleaban cojines de todos los tamaños. Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras Lavender anotaba en una libreta cosas que el pelirrojo le susurraba. Hermione estaba desaparecida en la biblioteca junto a Neville, que estudiaba para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El manzanero en donde los leones solían pasar las tardes estaba ocupado por solo una persona a la que le caía una fría llovizna.

Los alumnos habían desaparecido, decidieron volver a esfumarse. Draco Malfoy estaba en cuclillas acariciando el charco de agua formado a sus pies. Se sentía solo, sentía que ya nada podía tener una solución. El castillo no tenía idea que dentro de la mansión Malfoy se estaba formando una batalla, se estaba perdiendo todo. Mientras todos reían, eso le llegaba al pobre chico como un voz que expresaba tortura. Una pelirroja caminaba un poco enfadada por uno de los caminos que conducían al lago. Estaba muerta del coraje por creer que podía dar una vuelta. Ha decir verdad, principalmente Harry, que nadie le avisara que ese día el entrenamiento se había interrumpido. No supo cómo llego ahí, pero vio al muchacho acurrucado en el suelo. Parecía estar llorando… Se quedó parada donde estaba, pero siguiendo un impulso camino hacia él, dudando en el camino si no era mejor desaparecer. Cuando quiso hacerlo, Malfoy l la sintió llegar y se paró de golpe. El mundo pareció esfumarse. Ella se estaba mojando, Ginny Weasley estaba debajo de la lluvia preocupada (o interesada) por saber que era lo que la serpiente tenia.

Él no decía nada, estaba más pálido que lo normal y daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos. Intento descubrir por sus gestos algo de lo que le pasaba. Ginny respiraba como podía. Estaba presa del disgusto. La ropa de Quidditch le pesaba y la escoba también. Recordó la protección su sala común y arrojo la escoba al suelo. Estaba colérica. El vio su acción, pero no quiso preguntar, estaba incómodo y abochornado. Se sentía idiota.

La pelirroja dio dos pasos en silencio y se acercó a la orilla del lago sin saber para qué. Él respiro hondo dos o tres veces y miro a Ginny por el hombro. Ella también había comenzado a llorar.

No me preguntes que corno les pasaba. Ni ellos mismos podan entenderse. Ella estaba allí, presa de una confusión insegura que no la dejaba dormir, que no la dejaba comer, que no la dejaba en paz. Sentía la caricia del rubio en su rostro, el perfume de menta y la cercanía de su cuerpo. Sentía todas esas cosas que no quería sentir, que debía querer experimentar con Harry. Lo vivió por el moreno, sabía que eso era _amor_. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que ahora lo que le pasaba estaba ocurriendo por Malfoy, por Draco Malfoy. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser imposible.

El rubio, por su parte, dejo caer dos lágrimas en sus mejillas que fueron mezcladas por el agua que caía en su piel. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero no quería que ella se esfumase. No podía oírla llorar, le recordaba al llanto de su madre, y la carta de esa mañana. Cuando se acero a su lado, Ginny se secó el rostro con la mano inútilmente y miro al cielo, donde la cortina de agua le bañaba los ojos.

-¿Que estás haciendo acá?-Pregunto con voz ronca la serpiente.

La muchacha no respondió, solo dio pasos alejándose de el para evitar gritarle lo que la atormentaba, hasta que no pudo con su dinamita y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué quisiste bailar conmigo? ¿Porque me pediste que te enseñara?

La pregunta que él ya se había respondido, estaba volviendo como noticia vieja_ del profeta._ Se encogió de hombros y murmuro lo que le vino a la mente.

-Quería aprender ese ridículo baile muggle.

Ella sonrió con irritación.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué un baile muggle te interesaba tanto? ¡No mientas, Malfoy!

El intento por todos los medios no caer ante la desesperación, contarle lo que lo quebraría. Se quitó la capa como distracción y dejo que su saco y su camisa se empaparan por completo. El cabello lo tenía pegado en la cara y los ojos grises contrastaban con el cielo. Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos y al momento, comenzó a llover un poquito más fuerte.

-Ya te lo he dicho-Contesto fingiendo enojo-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-¡Porque eres un canalla!¡No sería la primera vez que buscas un beneficio propio!

-¡No me digas canalla, comadreja!-Grito con toda fuerza-¡No comiences algo que no te gustara terminar!

-¡No te tengo miedo!-Lo miro con miedo-¡Ni a ti! ¡Ni a tu padre! ¡Mucho menos a la gentuza que te rodea!

-¡Cállate!-Intento hacerse oír por sobre la lluvia. Sin pensarlo la empujo en el brazo y

Ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y lo empujo en el pecho con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles.

-¡Imbécil!-El la sujeto de los hombros y la alejo de sí, pero Ginny fue presa de un ataque de rabia y le pego otro cachetazo, que quedo más marcado que el anterior por el agua de la mejilla. Draco, abrió los ojos sintiendo la punzada de dolor y la miro con los labios apretados.

-¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! ¡¿Que te hice ahora?!

-¡Lo que has hecho mejor dicho!-Volvió a pegarle otro cachetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Sin poder tolerarlo más la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola por la espalda en el momento que quiso alejarse de el-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

El la elevo por el aire y la arrojo con violencia en sentido contrario, cerca del bulto que formaba la escoba y la capa.

-¡Voy a torturarte Weasley! ¡Yo no me dejo cegar por el género! ¡Me importa una mierda si eres mujer o no!, ¡POBRETONA!

Cuando oyó esa palabra, la moral de la pelirroja se agrieto. Se levantó de un salto y lo miro apretando los puños. Luego en otro ataque agarro la capa del rubio y la arrojo al lago, mientras veía como flotaba su costosa prenda, la serpiente estallo como petardo ilegal.

-¡EH, que seas una pobretona no significa que puedas hacer eso con los demás! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre sea un don nadie!

-¡BASTA!-Ginny se cruzó de brazos y dejo que su llanto la liberara. Estaba mal, pero no por la palabra en sí, sino de quien había provenido-¡No cumpliste con tu palabra!

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se sintió más blando.

-¿Ah?...

Y recordó, el día en que bailo con Ginny en la sala del quinto piso.

_No vuelvas a decirme pobretona, ni te refieras a mi hermano así._

-No... Yo no...

-¡No quiero escucharte!-Lo interrumpió la muchacha, que aun tenia gotas saladas en sus labios, pero que lo miraba con profundo rencor-¿Con que derecho me llamas pobretona? Puede que no sea como tú que todo lo compro con dinero, pero tengo amigos verdaderos, una familia que me aprecia y me cuida. No como a ti que te espera un futuro lleno de miedo y soledad.

El chico se sintió pisoteado por una docena de centauros, un gigante y un hipogrifo. El la miro con pena, con tristeza... ella tenía razón. Él había sido un estúpido. El la perdería.

-No quise decirte eso Weasley... no... Lo siento-Se disculpó sin dudarlo.

-No te creo nada de lo que dices-Siseo una ya, más calmada, comadreja-Eres un desagradable, una mala persona. Pero... ¿sabes qué?, tú...-Dio pasos lentos hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y presa de un grito de satisfacción, escupió:-... eres la mierda.

Ninguno pudo decir nada más, porque el tenerse cerca presentaba un peligro inminente para sus sentidos visuales. Ginny lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una mirada de profunda vergüenza, se dio vuelta en sus talones. Intento jalar la escoba para marcharse cuando sintió que unas manos la sujetaban del brazo y la daban vuelta. Draco le aferraba las muñecas, aunque no le dolía para nada.

-No te vayas... no me dejes.

Los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha parecían faroles de semáforo muggle. Sus orejas, por vez primera, estaban coloradas y tenía el cabello tan mojado que parecía una cortina de baño. Draco ahogo un sollozo agachando la mirada. Ha Ginny, eso le partió el corazón. Pero su dolor y su desilusión fueron más fuertes y se soltó de él.

-Aléjate de mí.

Y dejo a Malfoy, arrodillado en el charco de agua, pronunciando su nombre. Ginny Weasley era lo que se oía de aquel chico tan duro por fuera pero tan frágil por dentro. La menor de los pelirrojos, estaba decepcionada de lo que creyó real. Había sido una tonta por creer que ese idiota le correspondía en sentimiento. Le demostró, simplemente, que seguía siendo el mismo narcisista de siempre. Todo lo que alguna vez pensó en creer _como amor_, murió _bajo la lluvia._


	12. ¡No soñé!¡No grite!¡Estoy bien!

NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen **(más que obvio**), son de la REINA **J.K Rowling =). **La historia tiene como único fin entretener** (JA, si, seguro xD)**

Nota2: Bueno, me alegra traerles nuevo capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero que estén muy bien (=. Un beso grande.

**Capitulo 12:**

Diciembre estaba comenzando en el calendario y junto a él, la desesperación de Seamus. El chico estaba cada vez más nervioso por los exámenes que cada dos segundos sufría ataques de hipo. Por las agresiones de Snape, las acusaciones de McGonagall o las mofas de los de Slytherin. Lo único que parecía tranquilizarlo era el partido de Quiddtich que se llevaría acabo en los próximos dos días. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de los jardines internos del colegio mientras Lavender, oculto detrás de Paravati, lo miraba temblando.

-¿No iras?-Ella negó-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos acá? Me muero de hambre Lavander, y las tostadas son las mejores que he visto en todos estos años en...

-¡Me lo prometiste Parvati!-Con un empujón dado por su amiga, la chusma mas conocida de todo el castillo camino hacia su compañero de clase con el estomago rugiendo sin cesar.

-Hola Seamus-Saludo cuando estuvo frente a el-¿Puedo sentarme?

La rubia estaba detrás de una de las paredes de los invernaderos mientras observaba muerta de los nervios como se llevaba a cabo el plan compuesto, gracias a los datos brindados por Ron.

-Hola. Si, siéntate-Se corrió dándole espacio y volvió a leer el libro sobre Encantamientos.

-¿Estudiando?-Pregunto la chica, con la voz subida de tono a causa de ocultar la lucha que su órgano estaba comenzando.

-Si, el profesor Flitwick dijo que no tendrá piedad de mi si no estudio mas de lo acordado.

Ella sonrió de lado para saber si eso bastaba, pero no fue así, su amigo la miro a los ojos. Eso la incomodo mucho.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Quiso saber.

Ella negó, sin recordar que el verdadero motivo de la farsa amable era por culpa de su chiflada amiga. Uno a veces no logra ser consciente de lo que hace por la gente. Pasa momentos bochornosos y dolorosos por el solo hecho de hacer un favor y eso le estaba ocurriendo a Parvati. Estaba colorada como un Escreguto de cola Explosiva mientras su amigo la miraba con tanta libertad que estaba sudando calor a pesar del frió que se sentía.

-Seamus... ¿Que te paso en el ojo?

La chica toco con el dedo índice el moretón que tenia junto al ojo derecho su compañero. El dio un salto por el dolor y recordó la pelea con Ronald la noche anterior en el dormitorio.

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te paseas con Lavender cuando Hermione se la pasa llorando en el baño de chicas!_

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Quien te contó eso?!-Exigió con las orejas coloradas._

_-¡Ja!, dudo que te importe. Me lo dijo Ginny._

_-¿Ginny?-Preguntaron Neville y Dean al unísono, mientras Harry abrió como platos los ojos._

_-¡Si, Ginny!-Contesto en un grito Finnigan-Parece que tu hermana es mas inteligente que tu._

_Y en ese momento, el vaso de agua que sostenía el chico en las manos se cayó por el golpe de puño que el pelirrojo le dio en medio de la cara._

El comprendió, que su compañera estaba aun enamorada de el pelirrojo, y que el no podía hacer nada. Aunque tal vez, si le daba celos con su amiga desde el primer año en Hogwarts, eso llamaría su atención.

-No me odies Parvati-Susurro mirándola con vergüenza.

-¿Que?, ¿porque debe-?

No pudo terminar, pues en un movimiento repentino el libro de tapa negra cayo abierto al suelo y las manos de ese musculoso chico atrajeron la nuca de su compañera. La beso con miedo, pero con una tranquilidad que espanto a mas de un alumno presente. Los miraban sorprendidos, ya que ellos jamas se mostraron interesados el uno en el otro. La que parecía estar a punto del desmayo, era Lavender, que miraba la escena con los ojos vidriosos.

*En el otro lado del castillo, la mesa de Slytherin tenia el mismo humor de todas las mañanas. El grupo de séptimo curso desayunaba con un humor que podía ser tomado como "normal". Draco tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los codos de su mesa lo sostenían de la depresión, de la humillación, de la vergüenza y de la tristeza. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, los estantes de la biblioteca de la sala común lo sabían muy bien y el escritorio de Blaise lo sufrió aun mas. Pansy comía su plato de avena dormida, estaba frente a su amigo y ella sabia que no estaba de buen humor. Lo respetaba así. Crabbe y Goyle terminaban el trabajo de Transformaciones mientras escribían con rapidez una caligrafía espantosamente horrible. Daphne charlaba con Theodore sobre la salida a Hogsmeade del próximo fin de semana. Nadie parecía comprender que la serpiente más importante de esa mesa estaba en coma melancólico.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, el humor no era el mejor. Harry y Ron desayunaban como si fuese el último día mientras se dedicaban a asentir o a negar las preguntas de Dean. Hermione estaba a una distancia cómica de la comadreja, ya que aun no le creía ni una sola palabra de su verdad. Por las puertas, cruzaba una muchacha rubia presa del llanto y de los temblores. Se sentó junto a Neville, que comía un bollo de banana. Apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y dejo caer la cabeza. Los cinco la miraron, incluida una asustada chica de primero.

-¿Estas bien Lavender?-Pregunto Dean tocándole la muñeca. Ella asintió, pero no convenció a nadie. De más esta decir que todos siguieron comiendo.

Diez minutos después, todos se levantaron para ir a clase de Transformaciones cuando vieron llegar a Paravti, con el ceño fruncido, con las mejillas coloradas, aun a pesar de que no podría por su color de piel. Detrás llegaba Seamus, sonriendo de lado contento. Cuando la morena iba a hablarle a su amiga, Lavender la miro con odio y la empujo con el brazo, haciendo que se sentara por el golpe. En ese momento, la muchacha confirmo que había visto todo.

*Ginny estaba sentada junto a Luna y Colin en la clase de Encantamientos. El pequeño hombrecito que impartía las clases no lograba llamar la atención de nadie, menos de la pelirroja, que estaba ida. Miraba por la ventana los restos de la última tormenta. Y el dolor volvió como una punzada que daba nauseas. Anoto una que otra frase en el pergamino, hasta que la rubia llamo su atención.

-¿Estas bien Ginny?-Luna movía su varita sin miedo a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-Si-Susurro.

-No esta bien que mientas. Puedes decirme que no quieres hablarme.

-No digas eso, Luna, si que quiero hablarte.

A su lado, Creevey peleaba con su amigo por que este quería robarle los apuntes.

Ella sonrió de lado y agito la mano por sobre la cabeza de Ginny, apartando algún animal que ella consideraba real. La pelirroja suspiro, pensando que tener un poco del espíritu de Luna era lo que necesitaba.

-No me gusta verte así Ginny-Murmuro la muchacha, que tenia los ojos de un color tan azulado que parecían dos cuencas de agua-Sonríe.

Y dicho esto, volvió a su actividad de director de orquesta. La pelirroja sonrío de lado y respiro hondo mientras cargaba su material de escritura con tinta.

*Cerca de esa aula, los alumnos que realizaban un trabajo con la profesora McGonagall eran presos de la tortura. Draco estaba sentado junto a Theodore, mientras escribía distraído, y a su mente, llegaban melodías lejanas.

_*He tratado de estar tranquilo, pero cuando te veo no puedo siquiera ser valiente. Por que haces que mi corazón se acelere._

El sabía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando veía a la comadreja.

_*Alguien tiene que ceder ahora, por que estoy muriendo por hacerte ver, que te necesito conmigo ahora, por que tú tienes esa única cosa._

El no podía mentirse, el estaba sintiendo cosas fuertes por Ginny Weasley. La pluma estaba siendo tan manipulada que su compañero de banco lo miro preocupado.

_*Ahora estoy trepando por las paredes, pero tu ni te das cuenta, que me estoy volviendo loco todo el día y toda la noche._

Las manos le sudaban.

_*He tratado de estar tranquilo, pero cuando te veo no puedo siquiera ser valiente. Por que haces que mi corazón se acelere._

Volvió a recordar, sus pensamientos de esa mañana: Admítelo, no dejas de pensar que ella es hermosa. Te gusta

-¡Que no me gusta!-Grito sin pensar.

El golpe en la mesa y la voz tan alta que salio de sus cuerdas vocales dejaron en silencio a todo el salón. Gryffindor sonreía mirándolo con seriedad, mientras que los Slytherin abrían la boca desconcertados.

-¿Se siente bien señor Malfoy?

-Si-Contesto de manera descortés. Pensaba en decirle: _"Usted cree que estoy bien, vieja estúpida"._

-Vaya a lavarse un poco la cara-Le ordeno la profesora-Y vuelva rápido.

Salio del salón, maldiciendo las risitas y pensando seriamente en partirse la cara con alguna armadura. Camino y camino, sin saber a donde ir. No quería regresar, no quería volver a esa sala llena de gente que comentaba lo que sucedido, quería desaparecer. Y supo, en un arrebato de emoción, a donde ir. Lo que Draco no pensó, era que en ese momento, la campana de salida sonaba y que los alumnos salían de las aulas. Miles de estudiantes lo arrastraron por una marea humana imposible de evitar. Empujaba a todos los que podía y se empecinaba en que los de primero sean lo primordial, cuando freno de golpe al chocarse con una chica. Ginny estaba frente a Draco, y la mampara de vidrio se formo. No oía nada de su lado, nada de el. No quería oír nada. Los demás los empujaban haciendo que sus brazos o alguna parte de su cuerpo se entrechocara y rompiera la distancia. El aprovecho el momento para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo lamento-Volvió a murmurar-Juro que lo lamento.

Ella apretó el puño libre y negó.

-Apártate.

Sin decir nada más paso junto a él, empujándolo con total descargo. Luna y Colin presenciaron aquello, pero no les sorprendió, solo miraron a la serpiente, preso de un dolor silencioso.

*El día pasó igual de espantoso. El aire en Gryffindor se cortaba con cuchillo y en Slytherin solo faltaba encender una llama para que todo volara con la pólvora. El rubio blondo recupero su mochila mientras intentaba evitar las preguntas molestas de Pansy, las burlas de sus dos monos matones y las miradas inquietantes de Theodore y Daphne. El pensaba que las personas no tenían nada mejor que hacer ni vidas interesantes. Quería largarse de ese maldito colegio y no volver jamás. Solo quedaban pocos meses para que sus sentimientos, que no eran otra cosa que ridículos para el, desaparecieran. Lo que el comenzaba a pensar, era que su corazón estaba cambiando, su corazón ya no era el mismo. La forma de su corazón era un animal que simplemente se escabullía y vivía con libertad. _La comadreja_ ya no era para el soso y patético. Era especial. Al anochecer, estaba sentado en su cama mientras se revolvía el cabello sin poder contenerse, quería explotar. Y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, recordó otra vez las palabras de Ginny en el quinto piso; "_Dale eso a quien mas lo necesite... mi hermano quiere unos guantes para el primer partido de Quidditch y no tiene dinero."_

Por un momento, se quedo petrificado, aunque su cerbero seguía funcionando, y las células de su cuerpo se duplicaron. Puede que se arrepintiera mas adelante, y que Weasley no merecía aquello, pero recordó que el dinero era lo menos importante, _ella era importante_. Y si el apestoso quería guantes, los tendría. _Solo por Ginny._


	13. Disimuladamente (aunque no debería)

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.

Gracias KattytoNebel por comentar y leer la historia, me hace muy bien leer tus comentarios

**Capítulo 13:**

El dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor perteneciente al séptimo curso estaba sufriendo una crisis de amistad. Hermione tenía el oído tapado con la almohada mientras intentaba dormir, pues Paravati y Lavender estaban peleando.

-Te juro que no he dicho nada-La morena estaba en pijama, con los brazos alzados al aire en son de plegaria mirando a su amiga, que estaba presa del llanto.

-¿Entonces por qué te beso?-Parvati no contesto-¡Ten el valor de decirme que tú le diste razones!

-¿Cuáles razones?, ¿¡cuales razones!?-Su amiga se estaba exasperando de la indignación, y sobre todo de la situación-¡No se cómo paso!

- Ay, cállate Parvati.

Lavender se acurruco bajo las mantas, tratando de imitar a Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido en la oscuridad.

-¡Seamus se volvió loco!-Grito, pero nadie comento nada. Se oyó un sollozo y la una chica despierta, abrió la puerta del baño, mientras se oía la caída de la ducha.

*Al otro día, nada cambio, todo siguió igual o peor. En el desayuno, Ginny y Hermione charlaban sobre las vacaciones en La madriguera. Evitaban nombrar a Ron y en pocos momentos a Harry. La pelirroja no quería saber nada con lo que pudiera relacionarla con el moreno. Estaba aterrada, y no quería que nadie se enterase del por qué.

Las dos amigas seguían separadas, aunque la situación no era la mejor. Una de ellas estaba peor que la otra, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso. Seamus estaba sentado junto a Colin y Dennis Creevey, que apostaban sobre el partido de Quidditch. Por las puertas del gran comedor, cruzaba un muchacho rubio que desprendía alegría. Estaba animado, y nadie que no lo volviese a mirar por segunda vez lograba cerciorarse de que estaba distinto. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, pues Pansy dejo el tenedor con torta de frutilla en el aire y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Draco?

Él se sentó frente a ella y asintió mientras se servía jugo de naranja.

-¿Puedo saber de qué viene?

-No-Negó cortante, sin siquiera ser amable. Ella rio y le revoleo un tostada, que cayó en el plato con huevos y jamón. Él sonrió de lado, disimulando su alegría mientras comenzaba a desayunar. Pronto, logro tomar el curso de la conversación que Blaise y Crabbe estaban teniendo. Ya ningún ser de otro planeta podía bajarle la moral.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los fantasmas eran los únicos seres que expresaban luz, a pesar de su transparencia. Pronto comenzó a oírse el sonido de las lechuzas, el aleteo y el chillido. Aves de muchos tamaños sobrevolaban las mesas, arrojando papeles y recibiendo premios. Una mediana, de color canela se posó frente al plato de cereales de Ron, junto a una fuente de bollos y le arrojo un paquete de papel madera. El chico termino de mascar lo que tenía en la boca y desenvolvió el paquete. Hermione, disgustada por la falta de reconocimiento para con la lechuza, le dio un pedazo de su masa dulce y vio, como el animal retomaba vuelo. El grito que Ron pego, estallo en el aire como una bomba fétida. En la mesa de Hufflepuff pocos se movían y en la de Ravenclaw, giraban las cabezas esperando presenciar una pelea. Pero no era nada de eso. Las orejas del chico estaban moradas y su cara anaranjada.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-Exclamo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Que paso, Ron? Harry.

Agarro una pinza y un trapo con líquido especial para el mango de escoba. Harry se levantó de un salto, haciendo que el vaso de un chico de segundo se derramara en el suelo-¡¿Quién te lo envió!?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y busco alguna tarjeta, nota o dedicatoria. Pero no había nada.

Hermione estaba un poco malhumorada por el bochinche, así que levanto sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando Ginny le pidió que la esperara. En el momento que se levantó del asiento y se colgó la mochila al hombro, encontró a su hermano con un par de guantes marrones, de cuero de dragón, mareado con negro en la mano. Ella arrugo la nariz e inclino la cabeza para verlo mejor. Recordaba haberlos vistos en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda "_Artículos de calidad para el Qidditch_". Su corazón dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y recordó sus propias palabras;

_*Dale eso a quien más lo necesite... mi hermano quiere un par de guantes para el primer partido de Quidditch y no tiene dinero._

Recordó también, la pena de su hermano cuando admiraba aquello en la vidriera del local_**-: Ni en mil vidas lograre comprármelo.**_

Ginny, admitió que eso la conmovió. Y si era cierto, y sus sospechas tenían fundamento, aquel regalo no se había adquirido solo con veinte galleons.

*El equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando en el campo de Quidditch un día luego de aquel desayuno. Ron estaba tan eufórico y contento con su regalo, que lo llevaba puesto todo el día. Dormía con él, comía con él, iba clases con él. Lo que menos pretendía era causar celos, sino aprovecharlos al máximo. Los del equipo de las serpientes dudaban de su credibilidad y decían que de seguro lo había robado, ya que un pobretón como él jamás lograría tener algo así.

-Seguro que se lo compro su hermano, el que trabaja en Gringotts-Comento Pansy.

-No lo creo-Susurro Goyle-Nadie en su sano juicio le compraría algo a ese idiota.

-¿Cómo sabes que su hermano trabaja con esos animalitos, Pansy?-Pregunto Daphne. la nueva integrante del grupo se sentía a gusto, y por causa de Theodore, ella era muy amiga de la morena. La muchacha de ojos color verde veía el vuelo de Harry, _disimuladamente._

Estaban parados cerca del terreno, ocultos por las Gradas. Draco veía una mancha roja y pelirroja a lo lejos. Estaba mucho más bonita con el equipo de los estúpidos leones.

-¿Uno no puede tener conocimiento de algunas cosas?-Quiso saber la más bajita de todos los chicos.

-No sé qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que sepas a que se dedican esos pobretones-Susurro Blaise, que miraba el cabello negro de la chica-Ni que hubiera trabajado toda su vida para poder regalarle algo así.

-¿Y si tiene algo que lo hace volar más rápido?-Pregunto Crabbe, y todos, con cara de idiotas lo miraron-Solo era una... duda.

Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes, que ocasionaron que el equipo entero de leones los viera, y a Ginny eso le dio mareos.

-¿Creen que están espiándonos?-Pregunto uno de los cazadores-No sería la primera vez. Además es nuestro turno, ¿no es así?

Pregunto a Harry, que fruncía el ceño con desconfianza, mientras se acomodaba bien los anteojos.

-Si... Pero déjenlos, no están molestándonos.

Y en ese momento, cuando los chicos se dispersaron, los ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los grises, y una vez más, callaron con el silencio.

*Esa noche, cuando todos estaban cenando, en la sala común de Gryffindor se estaba formando una disputa.

-¿Me dirás qué diablos se te paso por la cabeza, Seamus?

Finnigan tenía la cara entre las manos, totalmente avergonzado, mientras Dean escupía grageas de sabor a cerilla que se había llevado a la boca.

-No lo sé-Contesto.

-¿No lo sabes?-Parvati estaba roja como un tomate, tenía los brazos cruzados y daba vueltas por todos lados-¡Ahora Lavender no me habla! ¡No quiere dirigirme la palabra y todo por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa?-Pregunto levantando la mirada-¿Que hice yo para que ella no este contigo, pegada como siamesas?

-¡No uses esos términos conmigo!-Reprocho su compañera-¿No lo sabes?-El negó-¿No lo imaginas?-Volvió a negar y ella sonrió con irritación-¿Y te haces llamar mago?

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con la magia? No intentes confundirme Parvati, no sé qué es lo que le sucede a Lavender. Además, ¿solo porque te bese no te habla?-Quiso saber, y ella supo que era momento de remar por otro rio-¿Y ella que hace con Weasley todo el día aquí y allá como viejos enamorados?

Dean había logrado recobrar el color luego de un poco de jugo de calabaza y se frotaba los ojos, que lagrimeaban.

-¡Ay, Seamus! ¡Ha Lavender le gustas!, por eso esta con Ron todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?-Su cara se ilumino.

-¡Si, bobo, si!-Ella respiro hondo-Le pidió a Ron que la ayude a saber cosas de ti. No quiso que Dean o Neville supieran sus sentimientos. Si fueras más despierto lograrías ver que ella te mira de una manera especial.

En el momento que Seamus iba a hablar Lavender entraba junto a Hermione por el hueco del retrato. Al ver la escena, la rubia quedo helada y se disgustó. Pudo ver a Dean, aun descompuesto y a Seamus con una sonrisa fofa. Parvati tenía la mano en una mejilla, y la otra se retorcía en su capa. Luego de duda, lo compendio todo.

-Parvati... ¿le contaste?-Ella suspiro y agacho la mirada sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Cuando su compañero iba a hablar, ella subió los escalones murmurando cosas como: "Eso son las amigas ¿no?". Hermione oyó la voz de Ron y subió detrás de ella con rapidez.

*El día del partido había llegado y el colegio estaba en una amenaza alerta. Todos se echaban miradas asesinas y cantaban cosas espantosas, aun peor que el: A W_easley vamos a coronar._

Las serpientes se burlaban de cada chico y de cada chica que tenía algún banderín de Gryffindor. Todos, simplemente todos, tenían el color de su casa y tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff apoyaban a los leones. El buscador de Slytherin comía un sándwich de jamón y queso, una dona y un muffin de crema de maní. En otro plato, tenía huevos y papas junto a seis salchichas moradas. Una taza de café y un jugo de naranja.

-Va a explotar Pansy, déjalo.

La morena fulmino con la mirada a Theodore, que leía el profeta.

-Draco tiene que comer bien si quiere rendir en el partido-Él le dedico una sonrisa amable pero áspera como la lija y suspiro sintiendo como su estómago intentaba cerrase como cofre.

Daphne y Astoria llevaban puesto dos suéteres largos hasta las rodillas de color verde y rayas plateadas. Tenían dos vinchas que hacían juego y zapatos con una pareja de serpientes entrelazadas en la cola. Muchas chicas reían y cuando el grupo entero las vio, se aterraron. Draco quería estallar pero se limitó a abrir los ojos y poner cara de espanto. Pansy ahogo un grito y Theodore se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar la burla.

-¿Que tienen puesto?-Pregunto Pansy al borde del infarto.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ginny y Colin comían con ánimos mientras discutían el festejo luego del partido.

-Vamos a festejarlo en Hogsmeade, no lo diré otra vez.

Su amigo arrugo el ceño y asintió.

En ese momento oyó las risas en el vació Gran Comedor y vio, como el grupo de Draco Malfoy desayunaba. Ella quiso enfadarse, insultarlos internamente y maldecirlos. Pero su fuerza fue más fuerte y sus pensamientos traicioneros. El blondo reía y eso la estaba desarmando. En ese momento el la miro, y no borro su sonrisa, perduro por largo tiempo. Ella creyó que solo porque se burlaba. Pero no era así, él quería disculparse una vez más.

*Cuando la hora del encuentro llego, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba atento a los gritos de sus amigos y del aliento. Miraban el exterior con aire triunfal. El día era frio, helado, se te congelaban los dientes, pero el espíritu seguía.

-Bueno equipo. Suerte-Los alentó el moreno con anteojos.

Entraron al vestuario y luego caminaron hasta la salida. Se pusieron en posición de vuelo y pegándole una patada al suelo salieron al encuentro con sus adversarios. Las gradas estaban repleta de espectadores que agitaban bandeas y gritaban sus nombres.

_-¡Gryffindor!¡Gryffindor!_

_-¡Slytherin!¡Slytherin!_

El verde y el rojo, jamás le dieron a Harry tanto miedo como en aquel momento. Se acercó y le apretó la mano al capitán de las serpientes. Cuando el silbato de la profesora Hooch se sintió en el campo, comenzó el partido. Al instante, Ginny comenzó a buscar la snitch.

Minutos antes de vestirse, Ron le había avisado que debía de ocupar el puesto de Harry, porque éste no estaba cómodo y quería cambiar. La verdad, algo muy raro aquello. Pero no era como ella esperaba, ya que Draco tenía que ver.

Una figura rubia volaba en círculos, escapando de la Bludger y de sus compañeros, de todos los que en algún momento le juraron derribarlo. La pelota dorada tenía que estar entre esos postes, tenían que estar allí, pero no fue la motita dorada lo que vio, fue un cabellera pelirroja agitarse en el aire. Estaba junto a uno de los palos de Quidditch de Gryffindor, mirando atentamente cada espacio. Él se acercó con disimulo sintiendo el aire en su rostro, en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en sus ojos. A lo lejos un; _"Diez puntos para Slytherin"_, lo alegraron. Ginny maldijo al momento en que se chocaba con su rostro.

-Hola Weasley- Saludo aquel rubio, que estaba muerto de nervios. Estaba hermosa, se veía hermosa y él ya lo había admitido. Si, el comprendió que no podía engañarse. Aunque rompiera mil muebles y mil jarrones. Le gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Ginny estaba sujeta al palo de su escoba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban rojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios morados por el clima.

El la observo en silencio, sosteniéndose también como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Quería saber cómo estabas-Ella sonrió con ironía, y un dejo de tristeza.

-Muérete-Y dando un giro, se perdió en la otra dirección. El no dudo en seguirla, creyendo que los demás pensarían que vieron la pelota al mismo tiempo. Como su escoba era más rápida, el llego en segundos. Al verlo frunció el ceño y acelero, aunque el volvió a su lado.

-¡No he visto la snitch! ¡Búscala en otro lado!

-No estoy buscando la snitch-La miro a los ojos, sin ver si quiera a donde iba-¡Te estoy buscando a ti!

Ginny no creyó lo que oía, y lo miro atónita, pidiendo que el viento le trajera la voz de Draco. Pero no fue quien la alcanzo, si no el capitán de Slytherin.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Concéntrate!¡Potter está fracasando como cazador!¡Muévete!

-¿Potter como cazador?-Fingió curiosidad y sonrió de lado-¿Es una broma?

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a ese mono y te largas de aquí? ¡Búscala!

Y la pelirroja se alejó, dejándolo confundido y solo. La vio convertirse en un puntito rojo y decidió buscar la pelota con alas. Esquivo dos guardianes y dos golpes de Bludger. Haberse hecho pasar por la profesora McGonagall y engañar a Potter salió bien, su plan funcionaba, sin interrupciones, dudas ni nada que se le pareciera. Malfoy observo a la profesora Minerva McGonagall que estaba desconcertada y preguntaba a los gritos que hacia Potter en una posición que no le correspondía. Eso le dio risa y en el momento que iba a buscar a la pelirroja, una cosa dorada y redonda flotaba delante de el con pequeñas alas. La snitch dorada se estaba haciendo ver, y para su sorpresa, Ginny estaba en ese momento a solo tres metros de él. Ambos veían el mismo objeto. Ella estaba inquieta, muerta de los nervios, temiendo que él la pudiera agarrar. El la miro a los ojos... y por un segundo creyó morir cuando Ginny se acercaba. Ya ambos estaban enfrentados, con el pajarito volador entre miedo. La voz de Luna Lovegood llego a sus oídos por el viento.

_-¡Punto para Gryffindor!. ¡Cien a noventa ganan! Vamos que Ginny Weasley tiene que encontrar la snitch_.

Pero nadie le prestaba atención a la muchacha. Todos esperaban las jugadas de Harry. Malfoy comprendió que aquello estaba perdido.

-Anda... atrápala-Murmuro, y aunque la voz fue apagada por el vitoreo de sus compañeros, la chica lo entendió, luego negó.

-Tú las has encontrado primero...espera que alguien más anote.

_-¡Punto para Slytherin! ¡Cien a cien!_

Banderines, banderas y extremidades se agitaban.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose montados en la escoba. Nada parecía importarles a los dos. Draco y Ginny estaban analizándose con los ojos. Él quería odiarla, quería detestarla, quería burlarse y maltratarla. Pero no podía, no lo lograría. Ella no estaba segura de que aun sus palabras le dolieran. Su hermano estaba muy feliz con su regalo, y comprendió que no se lo había obsequiado a Ronald, sino indirectamente a ella.

-Atrápala Weasley-Respiro hondo y sintió el viento frio sobre su coronilla.

_-¡Ciento diez a cien gana Gryffindor!-Alguien más volvió a anotar._

-Lo siento...-El sonido de su disculpa, fue como esa vez a la orilla del lago.

Y cuando dijo esto último, paso junto a Ginny y la pelota se alejó. Ella no dudo en un movimiento inconsciente en sujetarla, y las explosiones en las gradas le hicieron entender que sus amigos y compañeros habían visto la snitch agitarse en su mano.

_-¡Ginny Weasley atrapo la snitch!¡Gryffindor gana!_

Miles de gritos y abucheos se oyeron, pero era como una película alejada, como una película que nadie ve. El muchacho rubio que estuvo a punto de ganar el partido le sonreía a corta distancia. El equipo de Slytherin bajaba al centro del campo furioso, mientras que los bateadores se chocaban su armamento y Ron, bailaba sobre la escoba con los guantes nuevos a la luz de aquel sol de invierno tapado con nubes. Al ver eso, Ginny no pudo ignorar la sonrisa que Draco tenía. El chico salía del campo montado en escoba, pero no iba con sus otros compañeros, se alejaba del lugar, para escapar. Y ella, soltando la pelota, que batía las alas con locura, lo siguió, cruzando como una flecha el terreno. Como un piloto de carreras Draco iba frente a Ginny, sin saber que ella lo seguía. Solo cuando sintió el silbido del sauce boxeador que provoco la rama que quería golpear a Ginny la diviso. Estaban acercándose al bosque prohibido. Luego de unos minutos, el descendió de su escoba al saber que no podría seguir volando y pasar por los árboles que estaban, creciendo cerca. Cuando los dos estuvieron en el suelo, no se miraron, solo siguieron caminando. Dejaron el transporte de vuelo apoyado en un árbol viejo y Ginny siguió a Malfoy maldiciendo al chocarse con piedras y ramas que aparecían de golpe.

-Espera...

Él no la escucho, y siguió andando con paso rápido, hasta adentrarse en una parte alejada y desconocida solo para la Gryffindor. Cuando respiraron juntos el mismo aire, húmedo y acuoso, se miraron.

-¿Por qué bajaste acá? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-Pregunto, sorprendiéndola de más. Ambos tenían el cabello

Enredado, despeinado y en remolinos a causa del viento. Ella dudo de si se había olvidado del abecedario, pero cuando pudo abrir los labios, él la interrumpió.

-Vine aquí... en las últimas dos semanas. Cuando quiero pensar... vengo y me siento a observar el lugar. No hay animales que quieran acercarse a esta parte del terreno, creo que les da miedo.

Aunque eso era extraño, la pelirroja creyó. Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos cuando en la mejilla pálida de Draco, una sombra de rubor le coloreo el semblante.

-¿Por qué me dejaste en el lado el otro día? Te pedí que no me dejaras... - Eso la hundió en un terreno movedizo, y supo que no respiraría.

-Re... Recuerdo lo que dijiste... no me...

-Sé que no querías irte, lo podía ver en tus ojos.

En ese momento, nada de lo que el rubio decía le parecía cuerdo.

-¿Estas bien Malfoy?-Quiso saber con las orejas coloradas. El viento le hacía ondear el cabello, y Draco no pudo contener el impulso de acariciarlo. Ella noto eso, y miro a otro punto del bosque-¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas?.

-Solo digo lo que pienso-Murmuro.

-Bueno... yo pienso que no estás en tus cabales-Levanto una mano y la agito dándole a entender que se había vuelto loco-Dices cosas muy raras... y no me gusta, resulta espantoso oírte.

-_He tratado de estar tranquilo, pero cuando te veo no puedo siquiera ser valiente. Porque haces que mi corazón se acelere-_Draco comenzó a recitar la canción que Ginny canto en el castigo con McGonagall.

-¿Que...-?

_-Ahora estoy trepando por las paredes, pero tu ni te das cuenta, que me estoy volviendo loco todo el día y toda la noche-_Volvió a repetir, sin dejar de embobarse con el chocolate de su mirada y el olor a fresa que llegaba de la ropa de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Aun la acariciaba.

_-Sal, sal de mi mente y cae en mis brazos... porque necesito esa única cosa._

_-_Basta Malfoy-Ginny aparto la fría pero cálida mano de Draco, y el dio un salto al ver que estaba muy cerca de ella. Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero decidido a ir con la verdad por primera vez en su vida.

-Estoy aterrado Weasley-Ella frunció el ceño y lo miro a los ojos. Le dio dolor de estómago.

-¿De qué tenes miedo?

-Tengo miedo... de no poder sacarte de mi cabeza. Estoy asustado...-En los ojos del color del cielo, la pelirroja vio luz interior. Se sintió aturdida por eso-... no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día en que te alejaste de mí. No dejo de oír esa canción en mi cabeza.

-Ese es tu problema-Ginny se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo lo peor y susurro:-Gracias por el regalo. Es muy importante para mi hermano... y para mí.

Lo último, era la más sincera verdad. Sonrió para darle a entender que la había oído, pero aun la miraba a los ojos. Un punto verde y un punto rojo, daban color a ese negro lugar.

-No puedo dejar de pensar, que me estoy interesando más de lo que debería en ti. No quiero buscar una excusa para retenerte... pero si no estás dispuesta a escucharme, puedes irte.

No entendía nada, y los ruidos de las aves que se agitaban al rededor no le impidieron oír el tambor de su cerebro.

-No me iré... porque no me explicaste, que significa lo que me dijiste en el partido. ¿Qué es eso de "buscándote a ti"?.

-Te busco en cada lugar...-Comenzó-... a cada hora. Busco esa cosa que no me deja tranquilo. Esa única cosa que en especial, tienes tú.

Ginny no supo si ya había oscurecido o si las horas habían pasado muy rápido, pero Draco la trajo a la realidad en un momento repentino.

-Eso es todo...

Supuso que ella se iría, pero a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, ella se quedó allí, de pie, mirándolo.

-Me quedare aquí-Mirándolo a los ojos, acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla que aún tenía la marca del cachetazo y con la yema de sus dedos, lo toco-Porque hay algo en lo que coincidimos...-Sonrió-Yo también tengo miedo de interesarme más de la cuenta en ti.

Draco sintió, como nunca antes le había pasado, una punzada en el estómago. Y sin creerlo o imaginarlo, rodeo el cuerpo de Ginny con sus brazos y la abrazo. Solo quería sentir el aroma a chocolate y fresa. Solo quería sentirla sin tener un golpe nuevo en la cara. Solo necesitaba tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Ginevra comenzó a temblar, pero sintió que nada malo le podía pasar, y se dejó llevar por la sensación que el pecho de Draco le daba.


End file.
